South Park: The High School Years
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Now updated. Pip returns the normalcy of having mortal life, while Damien tries in vain to revitalize his dead corpse. When he cannot the Prince of Darkness takes drastic measures.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

South Park: The High School Years

Episode 1-1

Pilot

South Park a small town nestled in Colorado's serene valleys. Life should be simple here, yet it is just the opposite. South Park has never known a simple life. It's citizens are accustomed to the strange and unusual.

It is in this town where our story begins, with four friends named Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny. Their childhoods had never been normal or simple. Over the years they had battled zombies, taken on evil pets from another universe, met their future selves, and seen Christmas poo, just to name a few.

On the other hand they had met celebrities, gone to Imaginationland, and even met many figures people normally considered myth: Jesus, Buddha, Muhammad, and Aslan to name a few.

Perhaps strangest of all was that Kenny had died and ressurected countless times. Cartman had even drank his ashes and absorbed his soul one time, yet still he managed to come back. Yes there was no doubt that South Park was a strange town. Maybe some would even call it evil. It was a place where the forces of the cosmos converged in a strange way.

We begin our story at South Park High School. Gone are the days of elementary school with the antics of such as Chef and Mr. Garrison. Currently the four friends were standing in the lunch line, discussing their teenage problems.

"I can't believe Wendy bailed on me last night," Stan complained loudly. "Then she tells me that it was to study for some test. Figures."

"Well that's Wendy," Kyle pointed out. "When has she not been like that? Not sure why you're so worried. You can't even get further then a kiss without upchucking."

"You know what I think Kahl?" Cartman snickered. "I think Stan might be queer."

Kyle snorted and turned away from his friend shamelessly. Stan scowled and pursed his lips.

"Know what else?" Cartman went on. "I think he has a crush on you Kahl."

"Oh dear Moses Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "When are you going to grow up and act your age?"

"When are you going to admit you don't want to be a Jew and become a Christian?" Cartman shot back.

Kyle opened his mouth to respond, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't want to become a Christian. Where did Cartman come up with this stuff? Instead he remained silent. Cartman smirked triumphantly, but he didn't push it.

Still the Jewish boy did have some level of discomfort with his ethnicity. This wasn't exactly a secret. Cartman had never let him alone about it. He had thought that as he grew older, he'd grow into being a Jew. Things hadn't worked out that way.

A few years ago his father had passed away. Sheila became secular without her husband's religious values to keep her in line. She continued to do most of it like keeping kosher at first, but now that had come to naught. Now she was an alcoholic, and you would never have thought Sheila Broflovski had ever been an observant Jew.

Kyle was no longer sure of himself. Surely his dad would be proud of him retaining his Jewishness. That was the right thing to do. Yet Cartman's years of torment and teasing had started to create doubts. Was it even Cartman, or was it his own doubt?

Cartman didn't exactly tease Kyle anymore, so why did he still feel so guilty, almost dirty? Being a Jew wasn't dirty. He was sure it was just social pressure. Cartman had taken to trying to convert him to Christianity these days, and they were no longer enemies, more like distant relations.

Stan brought him out of these thoughts by speaking again.

"I'm just not sure anymore," Stan said sadly. "I've always loved Wendy a lot, or at least, I've believed I do. Sure she's nice and I like her a lot, as a friend."

"As a friend?" Cartman snickered. "Dude, just admit it. You're gay.

"I am not gay!" Stan exclaimed. "Stop implying that I'm gay and in love with Kyle!"

"In love with me?" Kyle asked curiously. "Whoever said anything about that?"

"That's what fatass thinks!" Stan pointed out. "I am not in love with Kyle! Get it?"

"There's a river in Egypt," Cartman said with a yawn.

Kyle wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor again. Stan wasn't in love with him? Why would he be? They were best friends. Why did Kyle care? Yet somehow the words had stung. Stan wasn't in love with him.

"Kyle?" Stan asked gently, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Kyle lied, looking up at him and forcing a laugh. "I'm fine."

The truth was, Kyle was anything but fine. He didn't want to have these thoughts. He didn't want to want for Stan to love him, or to feel regret that he didn't.

The rest of the school day proceeded without event. Soon the four friends were headed home. Kyle was over his earlier thoughts, and now felt perfectly friendly toward Stan again, though a little reserved. They made to cross a busy intersection, but Kenny tripped on the way and got ran smack over by a Mack truck.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted in reply.

"You guys, that is so old, seriously," Cartman told them.

They continued their walk and soon reached Cartman's house. Cartman parted ways from them, and proceeded to his house's front door, unlocking it with his key. His eyes met the familiar yellow walls.

Yes, he and his mother still lived here, after all these years. They were still alone. Lianne had never found a man, and Cartman had never seen anymore of his brother Scott. His mom wasn't home, but she had left him a tray of bacon and eggs.

Cartman no longer bullied his mother so much. He was still a friend to her, more then a son, and as he matured he became somewhat protective. He was the man of the house. His mom needed him to take care of them.

He had finally started to admit the truth to himself. For years he had drowned out his feelings, whatever emotion he had. Cartman no longer had such fancies. He could feel and cry, just as much as any other angsty teenager. He was no longer such a bully, only a little.

Kyle's mother looked up from her book as her son entered the house with a slam of the front door.

"Welcome home Kyle," she greeted him.

Sheila Broflovski was a very different lady then she had once been. She'd cut her hair and wore pants, though she still spoke in her heavy accent.

"Hi mom," Kyle returned her greeting. "Where's Ike?"

"Still at basketball practice bubby," she replied, using his old nickname. "I cooked non-kosher tonight, so you'll have to make your own meal."

Kyle sighed and proceeded to the kitchen, resigned to it. That was another thing, his mother no longer bothered to keep kosher.

Kyle began chopping onions, thinking to himself. His dad's death had changed their family much. His mother and Ike were no longer observant Jews. Not that it surprised him with Ike, he hadn't been born a Jew anyway.

Kyle began on the garlic. What would dad think now? What would he think if he knew his Jewish son was so doubtful of his Jewishness? Not that Kyle seriously thought about Cartman's advice to become Christian, but in many ways it would make his life with God much simpler. He wouldn't have to cook seperately anymore, for one thing.

Kyle pulled some beef out of the refrigerator and started cutting it into cubes. He just hadn't figured out yet if he actually bought into the whole Jesus thing. Did he really believe that Jesus had been his people's messiah, and that he'd died to be an atoning sacrifice?

Kyle began cooking, deciding to focus on that rather then thinking. He heard someone walk into the kitchen behind him, and turned around to see Ike there. Ike poured himself a glass of milk and took a sip before speaking.

"Tough practice today," he said sighing in exhaustion. "What you making Kyle?"

"Oh nothin," Kyle replied. "Just throwing stuff together. The stuff mom made would probably taste better, it's just not kosher."

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Ike asked with a snicker. "Kosher food, ha! Food is food if you ask me. I know dad raised us to be Jewish and all, but you can be Jewish without being religious. Why shouldn't we just live like the rest of modern society?"

Kyle wanted to say because Jehovah had chosen them to be different then the other nations, but he wasn't sure he even believed that anymore. God chosing one nation of people out of hundreds?

"How was practice?" Kyle asked, changing the subject.

"Brutal," Ike replied. "My arms and legs are cramping up. I need to go shower. See ya!"

Kyle focused on cooking again, but he couldn't get his mind to relax. The thoughts of his friends and the many things they'd discussed throughout the years flooded him. Cartman's voice filled his head, it taunted and tormented him.

"When are you going to be honest and become a Catholic, Kahl?" Cartman's voice asked in his mind. "The Jews killed Jesus because he told them the truth."

And so on. The fat boy had been his sole antagonist in childhood, but now they were something else. Cartman was sometimes the only one that could understand him. It was as though Cartman knew Kyle so well that sometimes he was the only one who knew him.

He had enough confused feelings about Stan and his Jewish indentity. He didn't need to consider that he might be even remotely in love with Cartman. No. No way! He didn't want to become a Christian, and he wasn't going to think about Cartman that way. Especially not Cartman.

To be continued...


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Episode 1-2

Kyle's Internal Struggle

"Dad help me," Kyle whispered aloud, tears forming in his eyes.

Kyle lay awake and miserable in his bed. He couldn't shake himself of all these feelings. Why did they all have to hit him at once? He was confused and uncertain.

What if Stan didn't love him? Why did Kyle care rather he did or not? Because he did love Stan, as a friend of course. Was that really all it was?

Kyle allowed himself to think back to all the times he and his best friend had been through together. They were always there for each other. Wasn't liking other boys wrong? Then why did the unbidden thoughts seem in a way, so right? The thoughts of he and Stan close, dancing, snuggling, then kissing. Oh god!

What would it be like to kiss Stan? To feel their lips upon one another. Then there was Cartman. What exactly was he and Cartman? Enemies? Friends?

Kyle allowed himself to drift into sleep with these thoughts. Then he began to dream. He was in a large crowd of people, and they were all jeering and mocking. Kyle himself seemed to be walking, holding a whip, and ahead of him was a figure he did not recognize. He was a man, bent over and struggling with a heavy burden, a cross. Something within Kyle compelled him to hit the man with the whip. The leather cracked across the man's back, and he groaned out in pain and fell, the cross falling across his back.

It was Jesus...

Kyle only stared dumbfoundedly, not wanting to use the whip again. Not wanting to cause the man more pain. A Roman soldier rushed over.

"Hey you," he said to Kyle. "Do your job with that whip or move aside."

Kyle couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Then suddenly the dream shifted. Jesus was on the cross moaning out in agony, looking directly into Kyle's eyes.

"Why Kyle?" he asked weakly. "Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't betray you Jesus," Kyle insisted with tears flowing down his face.

"Yes you did," Jesus whispered. "I was your messiah, and you rejected me."

Kyle woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy. He looked at the clock next to his bed. Four on the morning. Kyle groaned and clutched his head. Well, no way he'd be going back to sleep after that. It had only been a dream, yet it had been disturbingly real.

What if Jesus really had been the Jewish messiah? Kyle forced these thoughts as far to the back of his mind as possible. He lay back down and after much struggle, fell back asleep.

_The Next Day in South Park..._

Kyle was standing in the lunch line with Stan once more. He'd taken his place behind his best friend. Cartman and Kenny hadn't yet showed up.

Kyle wasn't sure what he could say to Stan. His thoughts were now more conflicted then ever. That dream had unnerved him, and it had been Stan he'd thought of, when thinking of who could comfort him. Stan comforting him, holding him in those strong arms, whispering assurances in his ear.

Kyle felt himself hardening as he thought of other things that embrace might entail. Inhaling Stan's scent, letting it fill him up. Maybe the Marsh boy would lick or nibble his ear gently as he whispered assurances into it. Maybe he would whisper of love and need.

"Stan," Kyle whispered. "I have something to tell you."

Kyle was horrified. He had forgotten where he was and it had slipped out. Stan turned toward him and his heart skipped a beat. That black hair, those intense brown eyes, that tall and compact frame. Kyle couldn't help himself, his friend was hot.

"Kyle?" Stan asked concernedly. "Are you having an asthma attack?"

"What? No!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You're breathing is heavy," Stan pointed out.

"Yeah it's hot," Kyle replied. "Very hot."

Kyle found himself staring at Stan's lips, wanting to kiss them, as his pants continued. Maybe it didn't go unnoticed on Stan. He eyed Kyle back strangely, and the look in his eyes for a moment was fierce and needy.

Stan wasn't gay, there was just no way. He and Wendy were still an item. Stan interrupted his thoughts.

"You needed to tell me something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Kyle replied quietly.

Stan could tell that it was something huge, and that Kyle was scared. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder supportively and smiled.

"Tell me then," Stan whispered gently.

Kyle's breathing hitched. His friend was touching him and they were standing so close he could literally taste Stan's breath mingled with the air. He wanted so badly to follow that to Stan's full lips.

"Dude, what is with you?" Stan asked, shaking him. "You keep zoning out or something! Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No dude," Kyle said shaking his head. "Forget it. I need to go do something,"

He excused himself and started walking. He needed to distance himself from Stan. If his best friend found out he was a queer, what would he do?

"Sup Jew," a familiar voice said in his ear.

Kyle spun around and nearly bumped into Eric.

"Hey," Kyle greeted. "I uh..."

"Why Kyle," Cartman said. "What's the matter? You don't look so good."

Kyle backed away from Cartman nervously.

"N-nothing Cartman," Kyle stammered.

"Don't lie to me Kahl," Cartman smirked, backing Kyle up against the wall.

"No please," Kyle pleaded.

"Please don't what Kahl?" Cartman whispered

Kyle couldn't believe what was happening. Cartman wanted him. The look in the other boy's eyes didn't lie.

"Don't do this?" Cartman asked in a low voice, cupping Kyle's cheek with his hand. "You want me don't you?"

Kyle drew in a breath. Why did he want Cartman? It was true. He did want him.

"Yes," Kyle whispered in reply.

Cartman's eyes widened in surprise. Kyle knew he had been caught off guard. He probably hadn't expected him to actually rise to the challenge. Cartman smirked and let out a laugh.

"You are such a fag," he snorted.

With that he turned and walked away. Kyle was too bothered to stop him. God damn him. Why did he want this? He had wanted Eric to kiss him. The boy who had antagonized him for years. All thoughts of Stan were gone.

To be continued...


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

Episode 1-3

Half Brothers

_Grace Mental Institution- Denver, Colorado_

The hustle and bustle of the city of Denver zoomed past Grace Institution, a place that seemed to stand frozen in time. Behind one of the windows of the old building sat Scott Tenorman, observing the sights of the city that were beyond his reach. Not for long.

Today would be the day, the day that he, Scott Tenorman, would finally be released from his confinement. He'd gotten into a lot of trouble the last time he'd tried sneaking out, making himself the Head Ginger, but ultimately failing to exact the revenge on his half-brother.

He'd gone on the run, but soon enough he'd been captured and sent back to this miserable place. He hated Cartman, absolutely hated him. He had lots of time to stew with his hate and other thoughts.

Yet as the years passed on and lonliness took it's toll, Scott's outlook began to change. Several therapy sessions had helped him work through some of the bitterness and anger. Dr. Davis, one of the institution's top professionals had worked wonders. Scott could remember the many times they had spoken.

"Tell me what would provoke this Eric Cartman to kill his own father," Dr. Davis had said, notepad in hand.

"Well he didn't actually know he was," Scott admitted. "His mom and all the townspeople where keeping it secret to save the Denver Broncos from scandal."

"You are saying that this Eric killed your father unknowingly?" Davis went on.

"Yes," Scott nodded. "He didn't know. If he had, I wonder if it would have made a difference. Even I didn't know at the time doc. I had no way of knowing that the boy I antagonized was my own little brother."

"You antagonized him?" Davis pressed.

"Yes, and I wonder," Scott persisted. "I wonder if it isn't partly my fault. If I had never antagonized Cartman my parents might still be..."

Scott stopped and bit his bottom lip. He couldn't say it. He couldn't contemplate his parents might still be alive, and it was partly his fault they were dead.

"Scott," Davis said gently. "Do you still want to talk, or do you want to stop?"

"Let's stop for now," Scott agreed, drawing in a breath.

Several sessions had followed that one over the years. With Dr. Davis's help Scott had begun to see things differently. Cartman had been a troubled child, no doubt about it. It would be foolish to knowingly provoke such a disturbed individual, yet Scott had. It was partly his fault because he had wanted to play the bully.

With this admittance came feelings for Cartman. Cartman wasn't entirely to blame, he was a troubled and disturbed boy. Brotherly feelings. Scott wanted to help Eric, to be there for him.

Was he still upset about Cartman killing their father? Yes. Part of him would always hate Eric for that, but he owed it to himself to try. To try to build something with his last living relative.

Scott looked at the picture of Eric he'd kept all these years. The picture still portrayed a short, fat boy now much older in years. Scott wondered what Eric would be like now. Would he still be the snide, psychotic, hateful little boy he had been, or had he actually changed since then?

Scott remembered back to his parents and felt a fresh surge of both hate and guilt. Cartman had murdered them, killed them in cold blood, but Scott had been the one to send them to the ranch in the first place.

Scott pounded the wall of his cell with his fist. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't hate his brother, could he? He should, he should hate him. He should want to make him die. Yet, that one fact was always in the back of his mind, tormenting him more then anything else ever could. That small boy was a part of him in a way. They were half brothers, and nothing on earth could change that.

To be continued...


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Four

Secrets and Lies

_That evening in South Park_

The door bell ringing echoed throughout the house and no one else was home to get it. Eric Cartman sighed and got up from his bed. He walked through the house that had been his home since birth, making his way to the front door. He opened it and there stood Leopold Stotch, perhaps his most loyal friend, known as Butters.

"Butters," Cartman greeted.

Butters' face screwed up before here burst into sobs. Cartman reached and grabbed Butters, pulling him to himself.

"Aw Butters," he drawled. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"It's my dad," Butters said into Cartman's shirt. "He hates me. I know he does. He gives me such a hard time about being bi-curious. He doesn't want a bi-curious son."

"Butters look at me," Cartman said gently.

Butters look at him with those sad and beautiful eyes, and Cartman found himself regretting it immediately. He fought down the feelings those eyes provoked in him and pressed on.

"Butters it's true, you're a fag," Cartman stated.

Butters starting wailing loudly. Cartman grabbed his shoulder roughly and shook him.

"I didn't finish yet!" Cartman snapped. "Now don't start that. Yes you are a fag, but the only reason your dad hates that is he's a fag himself."

"What about you Eric?" Butters asked him, drying his eyes. "Is that why you hate fags? Because you're a fag?"

Cartman found himself wanting to sock Butters, and had it been anyone else he probably would have. He couldn't just sock the person who was more loyal to him then anyone else and would do anything for him. He thought about the question before half-answering.

"I didn't say I hated fags," Cartman said. "I just said you are a fag, and your father hates it because he's one. That's not saying I hate fags. Fag is just a word."

"Nice try Eric," Butters said with a smirk. "We both know you didn't answer my question though. Are you a fag?"

"I don't know," Cartman said testily, trying hard to control his temper. "Can we drop it? Let's go watch a movie or something."

"Okay!" Butters exclaimed.

Cartman thought about it as he and Butters headed for his room. He hated himself for what he knew was true, though he'd never admit it. He was a fag. Meanwhile, at the Broflovski house Kyle was in his room, starting to type an email to Stan. What could he say? How could he explain his behaviour in school? Kyle sighed and clicked the X button on the email window. His door flung open and Stan was standing there, looking half way between pissed off and offended.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "Mind telling me what that was?"

"What was?" Kyle asked.

"Don't play with me!" Stan snapped. "I've been your best friend for years. You can't fool me. Something is wrong with you. Explain why you've been so zoned out lately, especially around me."

"There's nothing to tell," Kyle lied. "Just my diabetes."

"That's bullshit!" Stan yelled. "You know it is! Tell me!"

Kyle sighed and remined silent for several moments. He had to tell the truth, Stan wouldn't let it go if he didn't. Yet he couldn't just tell him he liked him, maybe even loved him. Stan wouldn't go for that, he'd hate him for it. Kyle made a decision to tell a half-truth to pacify Stan.

"Stan," Kyle said softly. "I can tell you anything, right?"

"Anything," Stan said gently. "You know I could never hate you."

"Stan..." Kyle hesitated, "I'm gay."

"I know," Stan replied.

Kyle eyed him with mild surprise. He'd known? Stan motioned Kyle to himself and wrapped his arms around him supportively.

"I know you're gay," Stan said, rubbing his back. "I guess I've always known, even if I didn't always want to admit it. Cartman used to always crack jokes about it, but when I really thought about it, in a way it fit."

"I thought you'd hate me," Kyle whispered.

"I could never," Stan said fiercely. "Kyle hasn't my friendship to you proven I could never hate you? Kyle look at me."

Kyle looked up. Big mistake. Stan was eying him in a way that frightened him. His eyes were clouded with something, desire, and lust. Stan's breathing became shallow, as he placed his hand on Kyle's cheek.

"What are we doing?" Kyle asked breathily.

"Showing you I don't hate you," Stan whispered placing his lips against Kyle's.

To be continued...


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Five

Complicated

"Showing you I don't hate you," Stan whispered, pressing his lips against Kyle's.

Kyle let out a moan at the contact. He couldn't help it. He'd wanted this for so long, and now his desire was complete. He held Stan close, wrapping his arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened. Kyle found himself allowing Stan's lip to carress and bite his own. Stan let out a moan, then stopped and suddenly pushed Kyle away hard.

"No," he said breathily. "This is going too far."

"Stan?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Look Kyle," Stan said seriously. "This didn't mean anything, it was just a kiss. I'm not gay, I'm straight."

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief. "Now who's lying? You just kissed me as though I was the very oxygen you needed to breathe."

"It was just a kiss," Stan lied defensively. "I told you I was showing you I didn't hate you. I'm still straight and you're still gay."

"Stan, please," Kyle said softly.

"I have to go," Stan said gently. "See you tommorow, or somethin..."

Kyle said nothing, knowing it would do no good, as Stan left his room in silence. His eyes teared up, he felt the moistness stream down his cheeks.

"Don't leave me," Kyle whispered. "Stan Marsh, I need you, I love you..."

Meanwhile, at Cartman's house Butters had come and gone with the much needed comfort of one who was both a friend and an antagonist. Cartman sat at his desk and opened a drawer that contained a picture of Butters. He looked at the blond boy's features with disturbed thoughts. Was it true? Was he a fag? The phone rang breaking through his thoughts. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Eric there?" a voice asked him, and there was something fimiliar about it. He couldn't quite place it.

"This is he," Cartman answered.

"I'm calling from Grace Mental Hospital in Denver on behalf of your brother."

"Hey!" Cartman exclaimed angrily. "Who is this? I don't have a brother!"

"Oh no?" the voice asked. "What about Scott Tenorman?"

Eric gasped and dropped the phone. He didn't pick it up, he just let it sit there. Scott Tenorman, what about him? Was he coming after him again? Would this never stop? Now the memories were flooding back, the memories and the pain that had made Cartman that monster of a boy. He'd never had a father, and the father he had, he'd murdered him. Eric clutched his head with his hands and sank to his knees. He must control himself. He mustn't become that monster again. His dad was a ginger, which made him a half ginger, which meant he couldn't hate gingers. Since Jews were part ginger, he also couldn't hate Jews. Cartman calmed himself with these thoughts and the dormant monster within subsided back into it's eternal prison. He needed someone. He picked up the phone and dialed the one person he knew could help him.

To be continued...


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Six

Drama Queers

Kyle was deep in his thoughts. Stan had kissed him, and not only kissed him, but liked it. Now he was in denial about it. That kiss meant that Stan was at least bi, but he was still claiming to be straight. That kiss had been magical to Kyle, but it would probably never happen again. His heart sank as he resigned himself to this. Kyle's depressing thoughts were drowned out by the phone ringing. The redhead answered it.

"Shalom."

"Hey dude," Cartman answered.

"Eric?" Kyle asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"Oh come on," Eric huffed. "I'm your friend too."

"Since when?" Kyle asked with a laugh. "Hey, I'm joking! Yeah we're friends. What's up?"

"I just recieved a phone call," Cartman almost whispered. "It was from the mental hospital. I strongly suspect it was Scott Tenorman."

"Scott?" Kyle asked. "Why would he call you? He hates you."

"Well I don't know if it was actually Scott or not. They said they were calling about my brother Scott."

"I think you're overanalyzing Cartman," Kyle told him. "Maybe it was the mental hospital calling about something important."

"Maybe so," Cartman agreed with a sigh. "Maybe I am getting too worked up."

_**The next morning in South Park**_

Kyle was standing in the breakfast line at school with Cartman. The two of them were discussing the previous night's events. Stan walked in, took one look at Kyle, and seemed to hesitate before walking over. Stan got in line, took his tray and milk, and took his place behind Kyle.

"Why hello Stan," Cartman drawled in his usual way. "We were just having a discussion."

"About what?" Stan asked nervously.

"Scott Tenorman," Kyle replied. "Scott may have called Eric's house last night."

"Seriously?" Stan asked, his usual demeanor returning. "Dude, Scott Tenorman is the last person we need in our lives right now. I hope he doesn't show up here."

"Yeah, I agree with you," Cartman replied, but he didn't completely mean it.

Cartman looked at the floor in silence. Kyle placed his hand on Eric's shoulder supportively and smiled at him.

"Aw come on Cartman," Kyle said. "We all know you don't actually hate your half-brother. How could you?"

"That's just it though," Cartman exclaimed angrily. "I did used to hate him, so much in fact, that I fed him his parents in chilli. How could I have been so stupid? I murdered my own father!"

"It wasn't your fault," Kyle said gently. "How could you have known Scott was your half-brother?"

Cartman flung his tray to the floor and ran out of the lunchroom with his face buried in his hands. Kyle started to go after him, but stopped himself. Why was he going to comfort his primary antagonist? Sure Cartman had toned down a lot over the years, but he still hated Kyle's guts most of the time. Yet for some reason Kyle kept refusing to believe that. Cartman didn't hate him, it was something else. Cartman, in the meanwhile, walked into the men's restroom to find know other then Butters there, at the urinal finishing up.

"God damn it Butters," Cartman muttered.

"Oh hi Eric!" Butters said enthusiastically. "What are the odds of meeting you here?"

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Cartman asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Butters questioned him.

Cartman couldn't tell Butters that, no he couldn't possibly. He'd need to lie, or else he'd be a pussy.

"Oh nothin," Cartman lied with a laugh. "Just you know, takin a piss."

_**Grace Memorial Hospital**_

Scott Tenorman was going through his thoughts. He'd tried calling Cartman last night, but he wouldn't talk to him. Maybe he was still freaked out over their awkward past together. Scott picked up the picture of Cartman on his dresser and looked at it intensely.

"Soon Eric, soon," Scott whispered. "I'm coming for you, little brother."

To be continued...


	7. Season 1 Episode 7

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Seven

Porkchops

South Park, a homely mountain town nestled in a valley. It is evening in the small town, twilight, the time between dusk and the sun's setting. Kyle and Eric Cartman are at Stark's Pond just talking.

"Thanks for listening Cartman," Kyle said.

"Well, no big deal," Cartman replied.

"You know something Cartman?" Kyle asked him. "You surprise me. I surprise myself. We used to be like worst enemies. You were always putting me down for being Jewish and stuff."

"Well, times change," Cartman said in a serious tone. "I grew up, a little. Besides, remember I'm half ginger."

"Cartman I like you," Kyle admitted. "Even though our relationship's been love-hate, no one knows me like you do, my great strengths, and my most horrible weaknesses. To everyone else I'm just Kyle, but to you I am totally obvious and vulnerable. You know my deepest self."

"Kyle dude, seriously," Cartman spoke. "You need to get that sand out of your vagina. We're talking like a couple of fags."

Kyle forced a laugh and uncomfortably shrugged it off. Cartman smirked at him, but inside he cringed at his own statement. Was he a fag? Kyle saved him from having to think too much by speaking again.

"I really want to do it," Kyle continued. "I really want to become a-a-a Catholic."

"Well if you want to that's great," Cartman said honestly. "You don't have to."

"No, I want to," Kyle assured him. "I'd even like to try pork, maybe."

"Really?" Cartman asked. "Well that's great. You should come to my house and try some."

"Well I..." Kyle hesitated, "Sure!"

"Great," Cartman exclaimed. "Come on then, let's go."

He and Eric made their way back to town. They stepped into Cartman's same old familiar living room with it's yellow walls. Much had changed over the years, but this was almost like stepping back in time. Cartman proceeded to the kitchen and Kyle followed him. The larger boy proceeded to his freezer, pulled out a few porkchops and put them in a plate. He put the plate on the counter and Kyle eyed the little cuts strangely.

"Go ahead," Cartman encouraged. "Touch it."

Kyle reached out and touched the meat. Besides being a little repulsed it felt like any other meat. This felt so wrong, like touching something dirty and disgusting, but he needed to get over his stigma to pork.

"I have an idea," Cartman said suddenly. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Do you?" Cartman pressed.

"I suppose," Kyle replied.

Cartman nodded and walked behind Kyle for a second. The Jewish boy couldn't see what his friend was doing. Suddenly he couldn't see anything, as Cartman wrapped a bandanna around his eyes and began to tie it.

"Relax Kahl," Cartman whispered in his ear.

Kyle drew in a shallow breath. This was very errotic for some reason and was really bothering him. Cartman grabbed Kyle's hands and began guiding them. He used Kyle's hands to rub the pork down with seasoning. Kyle found the sensation strange, but also enjoyable. Eric's hands were on his hands. He found his mind wanting to hone in on that reality. Cartman's hands and his hands. When finished Cartman hoisted Kyle to his feet and steered him over to the stove. He used Kyle's hands to drop the porkchops into the frying pan and then steered him back to his chair. Kyle started to remove the bandanna, but Cartman stopped him.

"No, not yet," Cartman instructed, and something about his voice was strange, it had went down a few octaves. "Relax."

Kyle felt something moist and slimey on his ear and the sensation made him shudder. He moaned at the realization at was Cartman's tongue.

"C-Cartman," Kyle stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Cartman growled in his ear. "You know you're enjoying it."

Kyle moaned and groaned as Cartman continued sucking and nibbling at his ear. He began kissing and biting down Kyle's neckline and then the Jewish boy felt a set of lips press against his own. Kyle resisted the urge to kiss back and pushed Cartman back with all his might.

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed, yanking off the bandanna. "What the fuck!"

"I'm sorry," Cartman said honestly. "I know that went to far."

"Yes it did fatass," Kyle said angrily. "Much too far. I'm just not that comfortable with you yet."

"I'm sorry Kahl," Cartman said softly. "I really am."

"Cartman it's ok," Kyle said with a sigh. "Just never again."

Cartman nodded and went back to the stove. He removed the porkchops and set one down before Kyle. Kyle just looked at it for a long time.

"Well eat up," Cartman sing-songed playfully.

"I'm not sure about this," Kyle murmmered.

Cartman rose from his seat, took Kyle's fork, cut off a piece and held it to the Jew boy's mouth.

"Dude, just open your mouth," Cartman encouraged. "Come on, you can do it."

Kyle was struggling with himself mentally. How could he do this? Pork was unclean, it was filthy. Kyle shut his eyes hard, resigned himself to it, and parted his lips slightly. He felt the fork go in, he closed his lips around it, and...mmmm. This wasn't bad. This actually tasted kind of good, even if it was unclean.

And that's how Kyle first ate pork.

To be continued...


	8. Season 1 Episode 8

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Eight

Time to Level

Warning: Not a happy chapter.

Cartman and Kyle finished their porkchops. Kyle laughed between bites and occassionally commented about how silly it had been to think pork unclean.

"I can't believe I made such a big deal out of that," Kyle said with a laugh.

"I told you Jew," Cartman said back with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah fatass."

"Big boned," Eric snapped back.

Kyle laughed and put his plate down on the coffee table. He and Cartman were sitting on the couch in the living room. Cartman's mom still hadn't come home from wherever she was.

"So I have a question," Kyle stated suddenly. "What was that in the kitchen? You know, when you kissed me? I thought you wasn't like that."

"I'm not," Eric lied with a scowl.

"Could have fooled me," Kyle murmmered.

What Cartman said next was something he would regret saying forever after.

"I'll tell you," Eric said with a sigh. "You're really going to hate me."

"I already hate you," Kyle told him. "Can't get much worse."

"How do you know that I'm not really like that?" Cartman whispered. "How do you know I haven't figured out by now that absolutely no one in this town likes me? What if I said I was glad they didn't? It makes me independent and empowered."

"Cartman?" Kyle asked. "You're being serious aren't you?"

"No one understands me," Cartman said in a slightly higher tone. "I never had a father, and the father I did have, I killed and fed to my half-brother. What if I said enjoyed it? He was a dirty ginger and he deserved to die."

Kyle didn't like this. Cartman was starting to sound like that monster from his childhood that they all thought he'd worked past.

"That's not even the most fucked up part," Cartman said, now sounding almost fanatical. "The most fucked up part is I've known I loved someone close to me since third grade. I also hated this person. I love and hate him. I fuck with him, scandalize him, and I do it all to get inside of his head."

"Cartman stop," Kyle whispered, knowing he was the one.

"I have to finish," Eric said frantically, looking like a madman. "Even if you hate me for it. You need to understand that I love and hate you. I hate you so much more then I love you, or maybe I love you more, but I'm jealous of you for having things I never had. I gave you AIDS because I hated you. I wanted to take you down with me. I still hate you, but I also love you. I don't know which emotion is stronger anymore."

Cartman began to shake and clutched hold of his head with his hands.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked softly, placing his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I should never have saved you from that smug ordeal in San Francisco," Eric continued.

"You saved me!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes," Cartman said as though he was ashamed of it. "I couldn't bear to live without you. I should have let you die, but I was too selfish, just like always. A hunger started to grow in me then, even though it was small. I hated you, oh how I hated you!"

Kyle felt a tear run down his cheek at the realization of Cartman's saving him and just how broken and damaged this boy was. Cartman drew in a breath.

"There's something else," Eric said. "I know you don't remember it, but I do. You almost died back during that Imaginationland ordeal. I saved you."

"No," Kyle whispered, wide-eyed. "I don't believe you."

"I did," Cartman insisted. "What's more, I hated myself even more for it. I decided to make sure you sucked my balls, but you even cheated me out of that. I hated you for it, but I also loved you. Then after I found out about my parentage and that I was half ginger it was a catalyst of sorts. I still do love you. I understand if you hate me, you have every right."

"I don't hate you," Kyle told him. "I don't think I've ever loved you more then I do now."

Cartman huffed and his eyes flashed with hatred.

"Love!" he exclaimed angrily. "I hate, hate, hate...no, love. Get out! Out now! Get out you dirty Jew!"

Kyle looked at Cartman sadly, and then finally it happened, the one thing Eric had longed to see for years and it brought him no joy to see it. Kyle started to cry. Cartman felt a pang of guilt and ran to Kyle, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "Forgive me! I didn't mean it."

"No Cartman," Kyle said sadly. "You did mean it. That's what makes it even worse. You're a broken, sad, hateful, bigoted, anti-semetic, lonely little boy. Now let go of me."

Cartman was stung. He stepped back, tears now running down his own face. How could he have done that? Kyle felt no remorse for Eric's tears, he deserved them. Kyle stomped to the door and walked out, making sure to slam the door shut loudly behind him. Cartman shook violently and then he started to sob in ernest. Kyle had said he loved him, and he Cartman had ruined it, just like he always did.

To be continued...


	9. Season 1 Episode 9

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Nine

Cartman's Salvation

Author's Note: I will be ending the first season soon, but I'm not even going to contemplate a second until I get some more reviews. I already have the story pretty much figured out, but reviews will motivate me to continue.

Butters Stoch was in the middle of vaccuming his bedroom when he noticed a faint knocking his sound. He opened his door and it was Cartman. He looked sad and not at all himself. Butters clicked off the vaccum immediately.

"Eric?" he asked.

"I've come to say goodbye Butters," Cartman told him. "I've finally done it. I have no reason to live anymore."

"Gee Eric, you shouldn't say that," Butters scolded gently. "What happened?"

"Kyle and I were at my house," Eric said brokenly, as though remembering a bad memory. "I told him everything, but then I being the asshole I am went and fucked it up. Now he hates me."

"I thought he already hated you," Butters pointed out.

Cartman sighed and proceeded to the door.

"Goodbye Butters," Eric said sadly, putting his hand on the doorknob.

Butters may have been simple-minded, but not to that extent. He knew that if Cartman walked out of that door he'd never see him again.

"No!" Butters exclaimed, running to him. "Please don't leave me. All the other guys hate me and call me names and stuff."

"Butters, so do I," Cartman pointed out.

"I know, but you're different," Butters said smiling. "I know you don't mean it, that you don't really hate me."

"Oh don't I?" Cartman asked with a scowl.

"You're just saying that," Butters told him. "I can't let you leave until I tell you the truth. I love you."

Cartman looked at the blond boy carefully, not sure of what to say. Butters had always been his most loyal friend who would do anything in the world for him.

"You're the only real friend I have in this town," Butters continued. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, you can't leave me alone."

"Never," Cartman whispered, grabbing Butters by the hand gently.

He didn't know why, but the confession of his friend had made him feel such a level of hope and love. Butters had always brought out things in him he didn't understand, but he knew this was love.

"Thank you Butters," Cartman told him sincerely. "I'm glad you still love me. I love you too."

Butters smiled and threw his arms around Eric lovingly. Cartman smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond boy, playfully running his fingers through his blond hair. Maybe, just maybe, Kyle would forgive him and they could be just friends. After all tommorow was another day.

To be continued...


	10. Season 1 Episode 10

South Park: The High School Years

Episode Ten

Finale

Author's Note: I already have the Season Two first chapter planned out, in which I plan to bring it back to humor and crudeness for a bit. I think you guys will like it.

Kyle Broflovski scowled at the boy sitting across from him in the lunch room. After the previous evening's events he was far from happy to be seeing Eric Cartman right now.

"Get this over with fatass," Kyle grumbled.

"I wanted to apologize about last night," Cartman said seriously.

Kyle sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Alright fine," Kyle said irratably. "I forgive you, I guess."

"Hooray!" Cartman exclaimed. "Now I can tell you my news Kahl. Butters and I are dating now."

"What!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief. "What the heck do you mean! Last night you said you loved me!"

"Yeah I know," Cartman said. "I don't think we're ready though. Maybe we never will be. We've been friends up to now and I've loved you all these years. Can't we just be friends? What do you say?"

Kyle shrugged and folded his arms.

"I guess so," he said, not sounding angry now. "Maybe you're right, we're not meant to be. I still have a problem though."

"Well you can tell me anything," Cartman said supportively, smiling at him.

"Not here," Kyle whispered. "Come."

Kyle stood up and Cartman followed him. They proceeded out of the cafeteria, down the school hallways, and into an empty classroom.

"Okay, now tell me," Cartman said."

"You cannot repeat this to anyone," Kyle said seriously. "The other night Stan and I kissed."

"What!" Cartman gasped. "Get out!"

"No seriously dude," Kyle said non-chalantly. "Now he's all distant and won't talk to me."

"Well did he kiss you back?" Cartman asked him.

"Cartman!" Kyle snapped at him.

"What seriously," Cartman said in reply.

"Yes," Kyle said. "He's in denial though still trying to act all hetero."

"Well then, only one thing to do," Cartman smirked. "Break up the couple."

"What!" Kyle exclaimed. "Cartman no!"

"You have a better idea?" Cartman asked raising his eyebrows.

"This conversation is over," Kyle grumbled walking out the door. "Should have known better then to ask you for advice."

"You'll see I'm right!" Cartman yelled after him. "I'm always right!"

_**Grace Memorial Hospital**_

Scott Tenorman climbed into the passenger seat of the taxi they'd sent for him. All his things were already packed into the trunk and he was on his way.

"I'm coming for you," Scott said with a manic look his eyes. "I'm coming for you, little brother..."

To be continued...

Next: Season 2


	11. Season 2 Episode 1

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E1

Lambskin Condom Whale

Author's Note: As promised a return to raunchy humor and more in character plots.

_**The Town of South Park**_

The school bell rang on what was another school morning in South Park, Colorado. Kyle and Cartman walked into their first period class, which they shared together. There wasn't a teacher in the room full of students, reminding them that their old sex education teacher had resigned. They would be having a new teacher today, or so they supposed. Sure enough the principal, Mr. Walker walked into the classroom. The room became quiet immediately.

"Good morning students," he said in a gruff voice. "I am sure you're all aware of the resignment of your teacher, Ms. Vernon. However, we have a new teacher for you, an old face recently come out of retirement to teach again. Say hello to, Mr. Garrison."

"Oh no," Kyle said under his breath.

Sure enough, their old fourth grade teacher Herbert Garrison walked into the room wearing his usual green jacket and jeans.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Garrison greeted with a smile.

"I trust you will all give your new teacher respect," Mr. Walker said, exiting the room.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Garrison said. "Some of you may remember me from third and fourth grade. My name is, Mr. Garrison."

Mr. Garrison walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name. Kyle groaned and bumped his head against his desk.

"Today I've been instructed to teach you all about something very important," Mr. Garrison announced. "Condom use. Please welcome Tim: The Only Use Lambskin Condoms Whale."

"Oh god no," Kyle groaned, while Cartman snickered.

Sure enough, in walked a figure they were sure they'd seen on the Island of Misfit Mascots years earlier, a man in a whale costume.

"Hi kids," the whale announced in annoying kiddie voice. "Let's listen to the lambskin condoms song."

A song began playing to music that sounded like a preschooler's nursery rhyme.

_I'm your buddy Mr. Lambskin Condom Whale_

_Use lambskin condoms when you nail_

_A beautiful chick or a dude in his ass_

_Watch out for vaginal gas_

_Listen to me if you please_

_Otherwise you'll get an STD._

The song stopped playing and Cartman snickered under his breath. Most of the class were wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Don't look so blue kids," the whale said with a laugh. "Did you know that when one little whale fucks another little whale without a condom that's called unprotected sex? This makes me a sad whale."

"This is freaking me out," Kyle whispered over to Cartman.

"Now, now," the whale chided with a giggle. "Be quiet in the classroom children. Did you know that when you have unprotected sex you can get an STD? This makes me a sad whale."

"Gay, gay, totally gay," Kyle groaned.

"Kyle Broflovski, you be quiet right now!" Mr. Garrison ordered. "Eric Cartman you stop snickering!"

Kyle and Cartman smirked at each other and burst out laughing. Garrison huffed and jumped to his feet.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, pointing at the door. "You two, get to the Principal's office!"

_**A few hours later...**_

Stan was eating when Cartman and Kyle took their seats across from him. Stan shot an uncomfortable look at Kyle and then continued eating. Kyle sighed and gave Cartman a 'see what I mean?' look.

"Stan?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Yeah what?" Stan asked, trying to sound fine.

"Did you know we have Mr. Garrison again?"

"Dude, get out of here!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yep," Cartman said. "'Fraid so. I imagine you'll be having him this afternoon."

"How's things between you and Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"Fine," Stan said. "Just fine. She had some conditions though on taking me back. She says we can't be friends anymore."

"What?" Kyle asked, looking hurt. "You said yes?"

"Sorry dude," Stan said, picking up his tray. "I have a rep you know. Don't want people thinking I'm a fag."

With that Stan walked away. Kyle let out a sob and Cartman pulled him into an embrace.

"It'll be ok," Eric whispered gently.

"No it won't Cartman," Kyle sobbed into his shirt. "I've lost my best friend!"

To be continued...


	12. Season 2 Episode 2

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E2

Scott Tenorman is Coming to Town

_**Previously on South Park**_

Scott Tenorman: "I'm coming for you, little brother..."

Principal Walker: "Say hello to your new teacher, Mr. Garrison!"

Stan: Wendy has conditions. Kyle, we can't be friends anymore..."

_**And now...South Park**_

Ding-dong!

"Coming!" Lianne Cartman shouted from her kitchen.

She proceeded through the living room with it's familiar yellow walls and answered the door. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. A familiar advesary was at the door, a boy with baggy orange jeans, a black t-shirt, a freckly face, and curly red hair- Scott Tenorman.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Is Eric here?" Scott asked, keeping his tone polite.

"Why no Scott," Lianne said sarcastically. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Look," Scott sighed. "I know you think I'm your enemy."

"Understatement of the year," Lianne said snidely.

"Just let me say something," Scott pleaded. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," Lianne sighed.

She stepped aside and her son's half-brother walked into their house for the first time. Lianne shut the door and folded her arms.

"Make this quick, if you would," she snapped.

"Ms. Cartman, first I beg your forgiveness," Scott said, getting on bended knee. "I know my behaviour has been unacceptable. I've had a lot of time to think about things. Eric is my brother. Please, I beg you, permit me to have a second chance."

The older woman's expression softened.

"Get up Scott," she said gently, returning to her usual kind demeanor. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you did call me a whore you know."

"I know," Scott said. "It was unfair of me."

"Scott let me tell you something," Ms. Cartman said. "I did like your father, despite what you think. I tried to get him to be with me, so Eric could have a father, but he wouldn't. I didn't hate him and I don't hate you."

"I'm glad," Scott said with a smile. "I'd like to be a real brother to Eric. If you'll let me try."

Ms. Cartman was silent for several moments. She turned away from him and faced the wall. Finally, she spoke, but still facing away from him.

"I suppose I could give you a chance," she said. "Don't let me down."

"Thank you," Scott said sincerely. "You have no idea what I've been through. The emotional shit I've had to sort through to even get to this point."

"I know my son killed your father," Ms. Cartman said sympathetically. "He didn't know Scott. Look at it from his view. I'm sure he's regretted it since."

"I know," Scott said heavily. "I should hate him, but I can't. He didn't know. I won't lie to you, Ms. Cartman. My feelings for him are very mixed."

"I would think it strange if they weren't," Lianne told him. "I'm glad to hear you're willing to give Eric a chance. He's never had a brother and I think it could be good for him. Where are you staying?"

"Actually, I uh..." Scott hesitated. "That is...I don't have a place. I was going to go sleep in my old house. I'd heard it's been abandoned for years."

"Don't be silly dear," Lianne said kindly. "That place doesn't have water or power, and it's probably a wreck on the inside. We have an extra room here. Why don't you stay?"

"You mean it!" Scott asked happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Call me Lianne," she said smiling.

Scott felt his eyes tearing up and wiped them quickly. He couldn't believe Ms. Cartman was being so nice to him. This was his second chance at life. Scott smiled at her and she did something unexpected. She hugged him.

_**That evening in South Park...**_

Kyle and Cartman sat in the Jew boy's bedroom, lying in his bed. Kyle's eyes were red from crying and his cheeks stained with tear marks.

"Kyle, I know it hurts," Cartman whispered.

"More then you'll ever know," Kyle sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I never thought Stan would do this to me."

"I'll talk to him," Cartman offered.

"No!" Kyle shouted suddenly. "D-don't do that. You don't have to do that, for me..."

"Well, time to be hittin the road," Cartman said, standing up and stretching. "See ya later Kahl."

"Cartman I mean it!" Kyle called after him.

Cartman smirked to himself, despite his motives. He still found some pleasure in doing exactly the thing Kyle didn't want him to do, even if it was for the Jew boy's benefit. He'd do it tommorow. Never could he expect what would be waiting for him when he arrived home. Cartman opened the front door and his eyes widened.

"S-s-Scott," he gasped, before collapsing to the floor.

"Eric!" Scott exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

He grabbed his brother and began shaking him, but to no avail.

"Eric!" he exclaimed in panic. "Eric!"

To be continued...


	13. Season 2 Episode 3

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E3

Brotherly Hate

"Eric!" Scott said frantically, shaking his younger brother.

Cartman coughed and his eyes slowly fluttered open. When he saw Scott standing above him he let out a yell and jumped up, causing the ginger to jump back from him.

"What the FUCK are you doing here!" Cartman demanded, pointing at him accusingly. "You're supposed to be in the mental ward."

"Yes, I was there," Scott said, sounding bored, his features taking on a smirk. "Good to see you as well, LITTLE BROTHER."

"You're no brother of mine, fruitcake," Eric retorted.

"Now Cartman," Scott said seriously. "Don't be that way. Look, I know we've had our differences..."

"Differences!" Cartman interrupted loudly. "Understatement of the year! Did you come here to grovel, ginger asswipe?"

Scott gritted his teeth and bawled up his fist, but he thought about it, changed his mind, and drew in a breath to calm himself.

"Now Eric," Scott said carefully.

"DO NOT call me Eric," Cartman ordered snappishly.

"CARTMAN then," Scott snapped back. "Stop being such a little puke!"

"If I'm a puke it's your fault," Cartman insisted frantically, beginning to pace around the room. "You're the one who started our whole history of hatred Scott. Must I remind you who sold me..."

"Ok, ok," Scott interrupted. "I get it! I am sorry. I'm really sorry I tricked you into buying my..."

"Don't say it," Cartman cut across him. "I'd rather forget the whole thing! Why are you here now?"

"To apologize," Scott said sincerely.

Cartman examined his brother's face, meeting his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. He sighed and spoke.

"Okay then," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Scott said quietly. "I want to hate you for killing our father, and I did for a long time, but then something hit me. You're my brother, despite everything. I have two choices, either attempt to be your brother, or go on being bitter."

"I vote for the later," Cartman said nastily. "I was fine before you came into my life, and I'll be just fine if you leave."

"Now really Eric!" a female's voice snapped.

Sure enough, Lianne Cartman came waltzing down the stairs. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Cartman with disapproval.

"Eric, what is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"I hate him!" Cartman said rudely.

"Well that's just too bad," she continued fiercely. "He's living here now!"

"WHAT!" Cartman roared.

Cartman felt himself shaking in anger. Scott placed his hands on Cartman's shoulders gently.

"Now Cartman," he said kindly. "Come on, let's not fight anymore. I said I was sorry."

Cartman drew in a few heavy breaths, finally calming himself enough to speak.

"I don't know about this," he said finally. "Scott, mom, I need some time. Can I stay over at Butters' tonight?"

"Well sure hun, I suppose," his mom answered. "Make sure it's alright with Mrs. Stotch."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric grumbled. "Scott, just give me some time to think, alright?"

"Yeah sure," Scott answered.

Cartman stomped up the stairs loudly, making sure each pounding footfall emphasized his frustration.

"I'm sorry about this Scott," Lianne said with a sigh.

"It's ok," he assured her. "He said he needed some time. I suppose that's the best I could hope for."

Lianne nodded and Scott proceeded to the first step.

"I think I'll go chill in my new room a bit," he said. "Get settled in some more."

"Of course Scott," Lianne said sweetly.

However, with both boys out of sight and Ms. Cartman to herself, her facial expression changed to one of worry. What had she done by inviting her son's half-brother into their house?

To be continued...

Spoiler: The next chapter will have slash.


	14. Season 2 Episode 4

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E4

Comfort and Pain

Kyle sighed and hung up the reciever. He'd already left Stan two messages, but he still hadn't called. How could it be that their friendship could be over? Kyle thought back on the two of them over the years. He would never ever have thought he and his best friend would part this way. They should never have had that kiss, it was a mistake. Kyle picked up the phone and dialed Stan's number again. Sure enough, the machine picked up.

"Stan," Kyle said into the reciever. "Please pick up. Please...you can't do this to us. You can't throw away years of friendship. Please..."

Kyle sobbed and slammed the reciever down. He flung himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Meanwhile, Cartman parked his car in the Stotchs' driveway and got out. He walked to the front door so quickly one may have thought a demon was on his heels. He needed only one thing right now. The door opened before he ever even reached it and there stood his boyfriend, Butters Stotch, now tall and slender with his same blond hair. They had never had sex before, but tonight would be their first. Cartman grabbed Butters by the hand as he walked back, despite the other teen's yelp of protest.

"Eric, what are you..." Butters blurted, walking fast to keep up.

"Giving us what we both want," Cartman growled, beginning to ascend the stairs.

They reach the second floor. Cartman waltzed into Butters' bedroom and waited for the blond to shut the door, before slamming him against it and assulting his lips. Butters let out a gasp and wrapped his arms around the brunette, giving into his desire. Cartman forced his tongue into Butters' mouth, while running his hand down and beginning to unbutton the blond's shirt. Butters moaned and began to rub Cartman's crotch through his shorts, making the larger boy break the kiss and drop to his knees. Eric undid Butters' jeans quickly and forced the zipper down with a fast pull. He wrapped his lips around the shaft of Butters' engorged cock and engulfed it.

"Oh," Butters moaned out. "Geez Eric, yeah..."

Cartman went up and down on the cock, the engorged member making a gulping noise each time it hit the back of his throat. Butters was gasping for breath and making little moaning noises, as he wrapped his fingers through Eric's hair.

"Suck it!" he said huskily. "Suck that cock, yeah..."

Butters slowly pulled Eric off his cock. The brunette stood to his feet and pulled the blond into another heated kiss. Butters moaned and let his tongue dance with Cartman's, just like he'd always wanted. He had trascended bi and gone to full blown homosexual, and he loved it. Butters forcefully pulled Cartman away from the kiss and ripped the boy's shirt clear off his frame. Butters yanked Cartman's pants down and threw him down over his bed. The blond spit into his hand and coated his cock with the saliva.

"Butters what are you doing?" Cartman asked breathily, his thoughts clouded with lust.

"What we both want, bitch!" Butters replied huskily, lining himself up with Eric's hole.

He began to push in. Cartman let out a loud grunt, followed by a little whimper. Butters was soon completely seated within the tightness of his lover's ass. Butters grunted out at the tightness and clutched Cartman's globes with his hands, pounding into him with a flesh slapping flesh noise.

"Oh god Butters..." Cartman moaned out. "Yeah..."

"So tight," Butters grunted, gritting his teeth. "Hot..."

He continued pounding into Cartman until he knew he was getting close. He pulled out and shot three long ropes of cum across Cartman's back with a moan. Cartman was grunting beneath him and his breathing became labored.

"Cuming," Cartman gasped out, ejaculating onto Butters' bedsheets.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

"Oh geez Eric, I'm sorry," Butters apologized. "I guess we both went a little crazy."

"Yeah guess we did," Cartman agreed, pulling his lover closer in their embrace.

"I can't believe your brother's actually back," Butters said in amazement.

"Yeah me either," Cartman said. "After just now it seems so unreal, almost like a dream. What am I going to do Butters?"

"Stay here a few days," the blond answered him, pulling him into another kiss.

The two of them kissed tenderly for about a minute before snuggling closer and falling asleep in each other's arms. Both had a smile on their faces.

To be continued...


	15. Season 2 Episode 5

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E5

Busted

Author's Note: I needed time to think how I wanted to take the story next, and I've decided on what to do. Reviews are appreciated as always.

"Leopold Stotch!" Mrs. Stotch exclaimed.

Butters' eyes jerked open to see his mom standing at the door, her eyes wide and mouth hung open in disbelief. Cartman yawned and looked at Butters horror-struck expression.

"Butters?" he asked, yawning. "What is it?"

"You!" Mrs. Stotch spat, causing Cartman to snap wide awake. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't...what it looks like?" Cartman improvised weakly.

"I can't believe my son is actually a fag!" Mrs. Stotch exclaimed angrily. "Both of you, GET OUT!"

"Mom, I love you..." Butters murrmered.

"OUT!" she shrieked. "Go somewhere with your faggy boyfriend! Hell, go sleep in a ditch for all I care!"

Butters burst into sobs.

"You see," he sniffled into Cartman's shoulder. "This is what I have to put up with."

"You can't throw him out," Cartman exclaimed in anger.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Stotch asked dangerously.

"Come on Butters," Cartman encouraged. "You come stay with me. Why stay here with these parents who have caused you nothing but pain your entire life? They were going to sell you to Paris Hilton for Chrissakes!"

Butters dried his tears and his eyes held a new look of blazing determination.

"You're right Eric!" he said boldly. "I don't deserve this. Mom, I'm leaving with Eric and never coming back! All my life you can't accept me for who I am, you want me to be what you want. Well it is OVER!"

"You will not talk to me like that," Mrs. Stotch hissed, walking into the bedroom and raising her fist.

"Come and try it bitch!" Cartman spat in disgust. "You know what? I admit it! We are fags, and I'm damn proud! You hear that bitch! I'm damn proud to be a fag!"

Mrs. Stotch huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Twenty minutes Butters!" she yelled from the hallway. "Get your shit and go!"

Cartman placed an arm around Butters.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah Eric, you see, I learned something today," Butters replied.

"Save it," Cartman said with a sigh. "Let's just go."

The two of them soon had Butters' things packed and at the foot of the stairs. Cartman called his mom on his cell phone and explained Butters needed a place to stay, but didn't tell her about the gay part. He'd save that for a better time when they were actually face to face. Soon they were off. Butters took one last look back at his childhood home, a place that had brought mostly misery and fear to him. Never again would his mother yell at him or his drunken father give him abuse. Butters looked at the road ahead as Cartman drove them forward toward their future. Whatever destiny would hold for them they would have to discover. Cartman felt much the same. He was driving home to his new life with Butters, but also with his brother, Scott Tenorman.

To be continued...


	16. Season 2 Episode 6

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E6

Butters VS Scott Tenorman

Cartman waltzed through the front door of his house, followed by his boyfriend Butters in tow. They both stopped abruptly when they saw Cartman's half-brother Scott seated on the couch in the living room, watching TV apparently.

"You go," Butters whispered in Eric's ear. "Go bring the stuff to your room. Let me handle this."

"You sure?" Cartman asked.

"I'm sure," Butters replied resolutely.

Cartman grabbed a particularly large tote and began dragging it up the stairs. Butters proceeded into the living room and scowled at Scott in extreme dislike.

"Scott Tenorman," he said. "We meet again."

"Yeah!" Scott exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Butters, not that it's your business," the blond answered rudely.

"Oh I remember you," Scott said. "You used to have that blond puff of hair. You sure have grown."

"That's right Tenorman," Butters replied defensively. "I'm about your height, give or take. Leave my boyfriend alone, or I'll kick your ass."

"Look dude," Scott said with a sigh. "I mean Eric no harm. How many times do I have to say it before people believe me?"

"Yeah, well I don't trust you," Butters muttered. "I'll be watching you like white on rice Tenorman."

"Fine by me," Scott said shrugging.

Butters turned on his heel and prissed away arrogantly, hands on swinging hips. Ms. Cartman came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Scott," Lianne said sweetly. "Butters is just going to be staying with us temporarily."

"Oh I don't mind," Scott said with a smile. "I just wish I could get them to trust me."

"In time," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why, but you've somehow won my trust. You're already halfway there."

"You think so?" Scott asked hopefully.

"I know my son," Lianne said simply. "Once I warm up to something he eventually does too. Besides, I have a foolproof plan to bring you two closer."

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"My secret for the time being," she told him. "You'll find out soon. I am going to go back to making dinner. My son packs away quite a lot of food. A word of advice. Don't react to anything Butters says. Repay bitterness with kindness and eventually Butters will trust you. He's easy to win over."

Ms. Cartman proceeded back into the kitchen. Just about that time, Butters came stomping down the stairs, back into the living room.

"Oh still here are you?" Butters asked snidely. "Guess you're not good at taking hints."

"Butters stop it," Scott said with a sign. "There's no reason we should be enemies. We both have Eric's best interests in mind."

"That remains to be seen," Butters replied. "You may have won Eric's mom over, but you won't find me such easy prey."

"Look, we all have to live under the same roof now," Scott attempted to reason. "I live here too."

"I know," Butters said. "That's why I'm making a deal with you. Treat my boyfriend like a brother, we'll get along fine. Hurt him, and I swear to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph I will murder you in your sleep."

"Fair enough," Scott said, biting his bottom lip.

"Good," Butters said coldly. "That is all."

Butters went back upstairs. Scott stared at the floor a few moments before murmmering aloud to himself.

"You best watch yourself Butters," Scott whispered. "No one is going to get in my way. Not even my brother's boyfriend..."

To be continued...


	17. Season 2 Episode 7

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E7

Stan's Failed Attempt

_**That evening in South Park, which was a Saturday...**_

The sound of the phone ringing filled the Broflovski house, and only Kyle was home to answer it. He picked it up, daring to hope, and feeling his heart lift at the sound of the voice he most longed to hear.

"Kyle?" Stan asked nervously.

"Yeah," Kyle said happily. "It's me! I knew you didn't mean what you said."

"Uh yeah," Stan murmmered. "Just come over to my house, okay?"

"Sure, be there in ten," Kyle exclaimed joyfully.

Kyle practically leaped for joy before sprinting upstairs and putting on cologne. He ran his fingers through his Jew-fro, sighed in frustration, and threw on his familiar green hat. He rushed back downstairs and out the front door. He practically ran to Stan's house, arriving at the doorstep about seven minutes later. Stan opened the door before he ever reached it. He didn't look happy to see him, or even very friendly. He scowled and folded his arms defensively.

"Just come in," Stan said in a low voice.

Kyle could tell this would not be a happy meeting as they climbed the stairs to Stan's room. Once they were inside the familar room, Stan locked the door and eyed Kyle more seriously then the red-headed Jew had ever seen.

"Let's get this over with," Stan spoke. "I need closure. That's what this is."

"What?" Kyle asked in disbelief. "That's why you called me over here! To do this? To break my heart into pieces all over again? What do you mean closure!"

"Kyle calm down," Stan snapped. "Don't make this harder then it has to be. I need closure to move on. Then I'll never have to speak to you again."

Suddenly Kyle felt great anger at this boy he'd loved his whole life. How dare Stan speak of him that way, as though he were something dirty on the bottom of his shoe. Kyle roared and lunged at his former best friend. He punched Stan across the face. Stan huffed and shoved Kyle off of him. The hate and contempt was too obvious in his own eyes.

"That's it bitch!" Stan roared, throwing a punch at Kyle.

Kyle felt a massive force colide with the side of his face, followed by instant swelling. A few tears leaked from his eyes, tears of pain, as he lunged at Stan again, pinning him to the wall. Kyle was breathing heavily and pure venom was coursing through him. He should throttle Stan right now.

"I thought we had something special!" Kyle spat, their faces mere inches apart. "I thought we had a friendship you don't see everyday! I thought we'd last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever," Stan mumbled brokenly. "Accept it. I'm with Wendy. There's not room enough in my heart for both of you. I'm not gay, I'm straight."

"You are such a liar!" Kyle exclaimed. "You kissed me too! That kiss was hot enough to roast brisket! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"No," Stan sighed in defeat. "I did enjoy it. That's exactly the problem. Kyle it was wrong. Don't you realize we'll go to hell?"

"That is a load of bullcrap," Kyle snapped.

"Doesn't matter," Stan whispered. "My parents would hate me. They'd never forgive me for this."

"Fuck it," Kyle whispered in reply. "Fuck them, and fuck everything. We belong together."

Then it happened. Kyle and Stan's lips finally met once more. Stan moaned softly and grabbed the back of Kyle's neck, deepening the kiss. The raging hormones of a few moments ago had escalasted into full blown passion. Stan jerked Kyle close roughly by the sleeve of his shirt and shoved his tongue into the Jew's mouth forcefully.

"No," Stan whispered, pushing Kyle backwards. "We can't."

"Stan..." Kyle said sadly. "Please don't do this, not again..."

"Kyle, just go," Stan said softly, covering his eyes to hide his emotions. "Go!"

"Stan please..." Kyle whispered. "I love you..."

Stan removed his hand and looked at Kyle in uncertainty for several moments. He drew in a breath of hesitation and exhaled with his reply.

"I love you too," he whispered brokenly.

Stan pulled Kyle into another kiss, a slower and more sensual kiss. Their lips danced with one another softly, their love and tenderness expressed in their meeting. Then Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, and Kyle embraced his neck. They were so perfect and fit to each other's bodies so well. It was for a moment true and perfect love...

To be continued...


	18. Season 2 Episode 8

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E8

Under Pressure

_**Sunday in South Park...**_

Cartman walked briskly into his living room and paused hesitantly when he saw his half-brother sitting on the couch, sipping coffee.

"Oh it's you," he said rudely.

"Good morning Eric," Scott greeted smartly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning yourself," Cartman grumbled.

Cartman proceeded toward the kitchen, as Scott had known he would.

"Just a minute Eric," Scott said gently. "I knew you'd be wanting breakfast, so I made you same."

"You hardly needed go to such trouble," Cartman replied sourly.

"I'm going to make it really hard for you not to like me," Scott replied with a smirk.

Cartman re-emerged from the kitchen holding the bacon and eggs Scott had prepared for him.

"I'll trust you, this time," Cartman said supiciously. "Just remember what Butters said about killing you if anything happens to me."

"Fair enough," Scott said smiling. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Scott turned back to the TV and resumed drinking his coffee. Kyle Broflovski was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing and his mother's voice.

"Kyle, it's Stan," his mom said loudly outside his bedroom door.

Kyle jumped out of bed and yawned. He opened the door and took the wireless from her.

"Morning Stan," Kyle greeting, yawning again.

"Hey dude, we need to talk," Stan said seriously. "I've been doing lots of thinking since last night, and I've decided, I want us to be together."

"You do!" Kyle exclaimed. "Nothing would make me happier!"

"Yeah I know, me either," Stan replied, sounding happy for the first time in days. "That means I have to tell Wendy the truth. I just don't know how to go about it."

"Well that's simple isn't it?" Kyle asked. "Just tell her."

"No," Stan replied. "I need to let her down easy."

"Well no problem," Kyle said supportively. "Don't worry dude, the moment will present itself. I'm just glad we're together."

"Me too," Stan said sincerely, meaning it. "Well I should let you go. Time to go to mass. Love you dude."

"Love you too," Kyle replied happily.

He clicked end on the phone and smiled to himself. His life was finally turning around.

To be continued...


	19. Season 2 Episode 9

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E9

Kyle's Mom is a Bitch

_I'm Lambskin Condom Whale, that's me_

_Educating kids about condom use, you see_

_Kids fucking without condoms makes me sad_

_They need to know STD's are really bad_

Kyle groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead. Could this possibly get anymore retarted? Cartman had his fist shoved in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. The whale mascot stopped singing his song eventually.

"Thanks kids," the whale said with a giggle. "Today we're going to be passing out condoms. I'll be needing two volunteers please."

The whale was silent for several moments, while no one raised their hands. Mr. Garrison scowled and stood up.

"Ok then smartasses," he snapped. "Since no one wants to volunteer, Kyle and Cartman, do us the pleasure please."

Mr. Garrison smirked and took his seat again. Kyle felt his anger within him build. Mr. Garrison was only doing this to get back at them for last week. Meanwhile, Stan was finding it hard to focus in Algebra. His mind kept wandering back to he and Kyle. He hadn't got up the courage to tell Wendy yet and everyone still thought they were dating. How would Kyle react if he took too long?

_**That evening in South Park...**_

Kyle and Stan waltzed through the front door of the Broflovski residence, hoping to reach Kyle's bedroom unobstructed. Those hopes were of course, dashed.

"Hello boys," Shiela greeted in her thick accent. "What did you learn about in school today?"

"Oh it was dumb," Kyle replied. "They have some stupid condom whale singing to the class about condoms and STD's. Now he's passing out condoms to the class."

"Oh how...w-w-WHAT!" Shiela exclaimed. "Well that does it! I'm going to have to call all the parents. I see Hebert Garrison is at it again!"

To be continued...


	20. Season 2 Episode 10

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E10

Shiela Broflovski Raises Hell

"This is absolutely an outrage!" Ms. Broflovski exclaimed in anger, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Garrison. "This is worse then hiring a gay teacher! To hire this idiot!"

"Now, now Shiela," Mr. Garrison replied gently. "No need to yell."

"Shut up freak!" she snapped. "You have contributed enough years to the detriment of my children's education. I thought when 4th Grade was over that was the end, but no!"

"Now, now," Mr. Walker said calmly and seriously. "Discuss this like adults, the two of you."

"I would if he was an adult," Ms. Broflovski shot back snidely.

"A likely school girl response," Mr. Garrison replied rudely. "Why do all you parents harass me for being gay?"

"It's not because you're gay," Ms. Broflovski said with a sigh. "It's because you're a weirdo."

"That is enough!" Mr. Walker exclaimed in quite a louder tone. "Get out of my office Ms. Broflovski and let me do my job. I assure you he will be handled."

"Thank you," Shiela said, excusing herself.

There was silence for several moments. Mr. Walker eyed Mr. Garrison and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you," he said finally. "I can't just do nothing. The parents have complained now. Action must be taken, or they'll go above my head, which could jepordize my job."

"What are you saying?" Mr. Garrison asked nervously.

"I'm saying that I'm going to have to fire you," Mr. Walker said with a sigh. "Sorry, can't be helped."

Mr. Garrison was silent for several moments before bursting into excitement and jumping out of his seat joyfully.

"Woo hoo! This means I can go back to my retirement! See if I ever teach for you assbags again."

With that Mr. Garrison darted from the office and shut the door. Mr. Walker sighed to himself and prepared for what he knew he must do. He picked up the microphone for the intercom and spoke into it.

"Attention students! Our sex ed teacher has been let go, so I'm pleased to announce that his temporary replacement will be Lambskin Condom Whale. That is all!"

"Oh no!" Kyle groaned, hearing the announcement from his desk in said classroom.

"Oh boy kids, did you hear that!" the Whale exclaimed. "This calls for a song."

_Teaching kids about condom use and sale_

_Lambskin condom whale_

_Who can teach us all about condom use_

_Before our virginities we will lose_

The music stopped and the Whale was silent. The entire class stared at the misfit mascot, dumbfounded as ever.

"Cheer up sillies," the Whale said with a giggle. "Everyone listen up, it's lecture time. Did you know that when two little whales double penatrate another little whale that makes me sad? Double penetration can cause condoms to rip, and that's a big no no."

"God, get me out of here," Kyle muttered under his breath.

_**Later that evening...**_

Cartman and Butters finally arrived home, walking in the front door at about 4 PM.

"Hey, where ya been?" Scott asked from the couch.

"Oh, hi Scott," Cartman greeted. "Just doing some stuff, ya know."

"Stuff you can't tell your big brother about?" Scott asked sincerely.

"Ok dude, that's it!" Cartman said in disgust. "Scott stop acting like that! I hate you, you hate me. Let's not even pretend here."

"You're wrong," Scott told him. "You may hate me, but I don't hate you, and I don't really believe you hate me either."

"Yeah?" Cartman asked snidely with a snort. "Well what do you know?"

He and Butters proceeded up the stairs without another word. Shortly after Ms. Cartman waltzed through the front door.

"Oh, hello Scott," she greeted kindly.

"Hi," he replied.

"Where's Eric?" she asked.

"In his room," Scott answered bitterly. "He won't even talk to me."

"Oh Scott, I'm sorry hun," she said gently. "Give it time. Eric will eventually come around. He can be hard on the outside, but I've never known kindness to not win him over eventually, not even from that Broflovski boy."

"I think you still have some things to learn about your own son," Scott told her. "Cartman doesn't hate Kyle."

"Oh no?" she asked curiously.

"No," Scott replied. "Their relationship is intense, too much so to be mere hate. Love/hate maybe, but not hate."

"That's impossible," Lianne laughed. "Eric could never love that Jew."

"You're wrong," Scott replied. "Cartman does love him. If he didn't he wouldn't remain friends so long with someone he loathes so much. One can both loathe and love a person. Eric may love Kyle even more then he does Butters."

"You're so silly Scott," Lianne said in a sweet, yet dismissive tone. "I'm going to make dinner. See you then."

With that Ms. Cartman went into the kitchen. Barely did Scott have time to take his next breath when he was alerted to another presence, standing on the bottom step. It was Butters. How long he'd been there, Scott didn't know.

"Oh, hi Butters," Scott said nervously with a laugh. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Butters whispered dangerously. "I am warning you Scott..."

"Oh I'm so scared," Scott said sarcastically. "A high schooler is threatening me. I'll never be able to sleep again."

"Mock all you like Scott," Butters replied with a huff. "Just remember what I said. If you hurt Eric, I will make you pay."

"No worries," Scott exclaimed. "We both care about Cartman. No need to be so defensive."

"Yeah?" Butters asked skeptically. "I seem to recall that you once kidnapped that boy you claim to care about and revealed to him to truth about his father in the most humiliating way."

"I was having my revenge," Scott pointed out. "Besides, I admit that was wrong. It wasn't entirely Cartman's fault. He didn't know."

"You can't fool me," Butters said ruefully. "You still hate him for it. I know you do. Think about it Scott. He killed your father. Deep down you hate him."

"No," Scott insisted. "You're wrong!"

"I hope so," Butters said with a smirk. "For your sake..."

"Is this because you heard me say Cartman loves Kyle, and now you're venting your envy?" Scott goaded.

"Yeah right!" Butters snorted. "That's a fantasy. Cartman could never love that ginger-Jew runt. He hates Jews. Can't say I'm fond of them myself. They did crucify the Lord."

"Anti-semitic much?" Scott asked snidely. "Can't blame you I suppose, with years of Cartman's influence. I suppose that's why Cartman both loathes and loves Kyle so much. He hates Jews, but he loves a Jew, how very ironic..."

"Enough!" Butters snapped. "You're delusional."

With that Butters stomped up the stairs in a huff. Scott smirked to himself.

"I'll prove you wrong," Scott whispered. "I'll do it for you, brother. I know you love Kyle, even if you don't know it. I'll help that love along if that's what it takes to get that blond bitch out of our lives."

Scott smirked all the wider at his new objective. Kyle and Cartman would be together. He would guarantee it!

To be continued...


	21. Season 2 Episode 11

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E11

Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Godson

_**That evening in South Park...**_

Kyle was walking down the street in the cold prime time's chilling wind, on his way to his most loved and also most hated advesary's, Eric Cartman. The house that Eric had lived in his entire life, was not far ahead, but the whipping winds and sheet of snow made it hard to look at. Kyle finally reached his objective and knocked a few soft knocks. The door was answered by the last person Kyle ever expected to see.

"S-Scott Tenorman!" he gasped.

"Oh hi Kyle," Scott greeted warmly. "Didn't Eric tell you I was living here now?"

"Yeah, but I never thought it would be true!" Kyle said in disbelief. "Anyways, is Cartman here?"

"Yeah, come in," Scott replied.

Kyle walked through the door and found himself in that same familiar living room with it's mustard yellow walls and those same pictures of a younger Cartman now much older.

"Cartman!" Scott said loudly. "Kyle's here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cartman yelled in reply. "I'm coming ginger!"

Kyle gave Scott a sympathetic look at the insult. Scott shrugged and vacated the room, slipping into the kitchen just as Cartman was descending the stairs.

"'Sup Jew?" Cartman greeted.

"Hi fatass," Kyle replied non-chalantly. "I came by to talk."

Meanwhile, in the next room, Scott was eavesdropping and neither of them had a clue. He listened carefully as Kyle spoke again.

"Stan and I both came out," Kyle continued. "We're fags."

"Yeah I know," Eric said with a shrug. "This isn't news to me."

"Anyways," Kyle pressed on. "Now Stan doesn't have the guts to let Wendy off the hook, and I'm torn between two sides. I do love Stan, but I also love someone else."

"Who?" Cartman asked.

Kyle sighed and struggled for the right words. Scott continued listening in with sincere curiosity.

"Look Cartman," Kyle said in a guarded tone. "Let's not even pretend we don't both know how I feel for you. It's you! I love you!"

"Kyle," Cartman replied with a sigh. "We've been through this. We can't be together. It just wouldn't work, and we've been through too much."

"It would too work," Kyle insisted. "Maybe it's been working all this time, for years and years, and we just never thought of it this way. Who saved me from that smug in San Francisco? You. Who brought me back to life when I was shocked to death by the Imagination Gate? You. You love me Cartman. I know you do."

Cartman folded his arms defensively and looked away from Kyle. Scott couldn't believe his ears. This might be even easier then he had hoped.

"Kyle," Cartman said with a sigh. "I wish it were as easy as you wanted it to be. I love Butters. He and I are together."

"But he's not who you really want," Kyle pointed out. "Compared to me you've never wanted him. Think about it Cartman. All those years, it's always been me. You like to tease and antagonize the people you like, and compared to how much you've antagonized me, Butters doesn't compare."

"Kyle if you don't want me to say something we'll both regret, I suggest you let this go," Cartman warned. "This is a pipe dream. Seriously, get that sand out of your vagina."

Kyle huffed, feeling the anger flood him at Cartman's usual insults.

"I should have known better," he muttered. "I should have known this would be a waste of time. You've never been able to admit it, why should I think you'd start now?"

"Kyle I really don't want to talk about this," Cartman emphasized, almost pleadingly. "Stop doing this. I already told you that I love Butters."

"You heard him, ginger Jew bitch!" a voice said rudely from behind them.

Kyle spun around to see Butters with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You heard my boyfriend!" Butters snapped. "Get out!"

"Butters what has gotten into you?" Kyle asked in disbelief. "You usually don't down me like this."

"Well gee Kyle," Butters said sarcastically. "What should I do when you're trying to steal my man?"

"Butters he loves me more," Kyle insisted. "Think about it dude! You know it's true."

"It's absurd," Butters said with a snort. "You must be a glutton for punishment if you interpret Eric's Nazi values as love for you. Kyle a masochist, who would have known? Do you love it when Cartman downs you for being a Jew? Does it turn you on?"

Kyle could feel his anger rising at every word, but not because of Butters' words, but because they were true.

"You don't know a thing!" Kyle huffed. "See ya Cartman. I thought you could be a man and own up, but I was wrong."

With that Kyle proceeded to the front door and left, making sure the door slammed smartly behind him. He didn't know what Butters or Cartman would think of him after this, and he didn't care. Now he had just one more stop to make before he returned home. He couldn't believe he was here, standing outside the front door of the teacher he'd hated and despised in his younger years. Maybe he was here for advice from an older fag, or maybe he just needed something else. Kyle drew in a breath and knocked. Sure enough, Mr. Garrison answered it.

"Kyle?" he asked in surprise. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Suddenly Kyle knew why he was there.

"I need to ask you something, inside," Kyle said, walking in without further invitation.

"Ask me what?" Mr. Garrison asked, closing the door behind him.

"I've decided to become a Catholic," Kyle told him. "I want to be baptized, and I know I'll need a sponsor. Would you?"

Mr. Garrison looked thoughtful for a few moments while he thought it over.

"Well sure, I guess so," Mr. Garrison said finally and then smiled. "No one's ever asked me to be their sponsor before. I guess I'm kinda, touched..."

"Thanks Mr. Garrison," Kyle said. "Now what do I have to do?"

"Well RCIA classes once a week," Mr. Garrison answered. "I can take you if you like. We can go to Wednesday Mass together, and then class afterwards."

"Sounds good," Kyle said, placing his hand on the doorknob. "Thanks, Mr. Garrison."

"You're welcome Kyle," the older man replied.

Kyle walked out the door into the snow. The cold winds on his face helped cool the inner tension inside of him. Finally, he was going to become a Catholic, but that didn't compare to his confusion and tension over what had happened at Cartman's tonight. Where would his crazy life in this crazy town lead him next?

To be continued...

The next chapter will probably be the last of this season, but I would like to continue on to the third, if I get some reviews telling me the readers would like that. This is possibly the longest fic I've ever done.


	22. Season 2 Episode 12

South Park: The High School Years

S2-E12

A Lifechanging Event, We're Not Ready

Author's Note: Last episode of Season 2. If you'd like a third season reviews would be great. This is slight Style, but nothing too serious.

Kyle reached the top of the stairs leading to the second floor of his house. His mind wasn't on where he was, it was on Cartman and what had ensued earlier that evening. He was shocked when he opened his bedroom door to find Stan sitting on his bed.

"Hey dude," Stan greeted non-chalantly.

"Stan?" Kyle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk," Stan told him. "Firstly, I know you're worried about me and Wendy, but we're done."

"Then hurry up and let her off dude," Kyle said in disbelief.

"I know you're probably upset," Stan said quietly. "You have the right to be. You have to believe me Kyle. You have to trust me. I love you, and only you."

Kyle drew in a breath, trying hard to push the events with Cartman out of his mind and wrap it instead around Stan's words.

"I believe you," Kyle said with a smile. "I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

On the inside Kyle was confused. Now his feelings for Cartman were subsiding and his feelings for Stan were escalating. It was like a flip flop. Stan motioned for Kyle to come to him. Kyle obediently climbed onto his bed next to Stan. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle, spooning into him from behind.

"It's always been us," he whispered into Kyle's ear. "You and me. Kyle and Stan. Sure we had our other friends: Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, but none of them compare to us."

"I love you," Kyle said softly.

"Me too," Stan breathed into his ear, before nipping at it gently.

Kyle spun around to face Stan and pulled him into a passionate kiss. There were no hesitations or second thoughts in this kiss. Stan pulled Kyle closer to him, allowing his tongue to dance with the other boy's, while both moaned and panted like dogs in heat. Stan removed Kyle's green hat with his hand, and gingerly threaded his fingers through his red curls. He pulled apart from the kiss and looked into Kyle's eyes with his own lust clouded orbs.

"So beautiful," he whispered, stroking Kyle's cheek gently with his thumb.

Kyle moaned and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips gently pecked one another for a few moments before pulling apart.

"I want you Stan," Kyle whispered.

"I know," Stan said smiling. "Me too Kyle, but not yet. Time..."

Kyle nodded and blushed cutely when Stan cupped his cheek once more.

"Slow," Stan whispered. "We have all the time in the world. We love each other too much not to do this right."

Kyle embraced his friend in a hug, wanting nothing more at the moment then just to hold Stan close. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms like that- best friends and lovers. Stan and Kyle, just like things had always been.

End of Season 2


	23. Season 3 Episode 1

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-1

The Truth and a Horrid Discovery

It was another dull and boring sex ed class since Lambskin Condom Whale had taken over. Cartman no longer bothered to restrain his laughter without Mr. Garrison around. The whale's antics were frequently followed with bursts of laughter and jokes.

_When you need condom advice_

_Condom Whale is nice_

_When you need to know about protection_

_Mr. Whale saves you from infection_

_STDS are really bad_

_Sex without condoms makes me sad_

The song was followed with Cartman bursting out loudly in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah guys," Cartman exclaimed with a snort. "Better wear a condom or you'll get sand in your vagina."

Kyle covered his mouth with his hand to stiffle a laugh. The bell rang dismissing them from class. Kyle waited until he was tailing Cartman in the hall to bust into laughter.

"Man dude, that whale is too much," Kyle laughed. "Someone ought to put that thing out of it's misery."

"Such a douche," Cartman chuckled.

The two of them proceeded to the lunch room and took their seat next to Stan. He greeted them in a rather dull way and returned to his fish sticks.

"Got some sand in your vagina?" Cartman joked.

"Shut up fatass," Stan snapped. "I have to figure out how to break up with Wendy."

"Do what!" a voice exclaimed, followed by the sound of a lunch tray hitting the floor.

It was Wendy. She had dropped her tray and splattered food everywhere.

"Break up with me!" she exclaimed angrily. "Stan Marsh how dare you!"

"Save it," Stan warned her. "I'm done cowering down to you. This is how it always is. All you do is boss me around. I didn't want to hurt you, but maybe this is for the best."

Stan sighed and threw his arm around Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm in love with Kyle," he announced to the cafteria, causing all eyes to turn toward them. "Wendy it's over."

Wendy sniffled and struggled to restrain her tears.

"You're a fag?" Wendy asked with pure venom. "Isn't that just nice? All this time I've been dating a fucking faggot."

"Stop it," Kyle said sternly. "You will not talk about him that way."

"Oh look," Wendy spat. "It's faggy ginger Jew, Stan's fag cocksucker bottom bitch."

Kyle didn't have to do anything, because Cartman had lunged at Wendy with a roar, pushing her away.

"Don't you dare," he whispered dangerously. "No one talks about Kyle like that."

"Oh look Stan," Wendy said snidely. "Kyle has another fag on the side. You better be careful."

She walked out of the cafeteria with her nose in the air. Cartman's fist was bawled up at his side. Stan placed his hand on Cartman's shoulder.

"Dude, let it go," he urged.

Cartman nodded and returned to their table, taking his seat next to Butters. Kyle looked at Stan sympathetically.

"Well," he said. "You did it. You told the truth."

"Yeah," Stan replied. "I shouldn't have done it that way though. I need to go find her and apologize."

"Apologize to that bitch?" Kyle asked in disbelief. "She just totally ripped on you and tore you down!"

"I know, but she was upset," Stan reasoned. "She didn't mean it."

Kyle sighed and Stan walked away from him and out of the cafeteria. He walked down the hallways of the school, but no sign of Wendy. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Her friend Bebe was standing nearby, so he figured he'd give it a shot.

"Hi Bebe," Stan greeted. "I'm looking for Wendy."

"Well don't," Bebe snapped at him. "She's mad at you right now faggy."

"Can you just go check the restroom and see if she's in there?" Stan asked, walking away. "Thanks."

Stan returned to the cafeteria and joined his friends at their table.

"How did it go?" Kyle asked.

"Don't know why you'd want to apologize to that bitch," Cartman added in.

"I couldn't find her," Stan told them. "I think she's in the bathroom. I sent Bebe in there after her."

They were suddenly interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention all students," Mr. Walker's voice said. "Evacuate school premises immediately!"

He repeated this three times before the intercom went off. The whole school began filing out onto the playground. Mr. Walker appeared not five minutes later with a microphone and police sirens could be heard.

"Students are to return home until further notice," he announced. "We have special buses that will take everyone home."

"What's going on!" Butters asked loudly.

"There's been a murder," Mr. Walker said grimly. "The police are on their way and they want you all off school premises."

A murder- they couldn't have heard correctly. Stan and Kyle looked at one another in horror. Who had it been? Stan got a deep sinking feeling in his gut.

"Who was it that was murdered?" he managed to get out over the sudden comotion.

"Wendy Testaburger," Mr. Walker said. "I'm sorry Stan."

Stan's eyes went wide in horror. He felt white hot, followed by tears pouring down his face. He'd never get to see her again, never get to tell her he was sorry. They had parted on such bad terms, and now they would never speak again. Stan felt himself being pulled into Kyle's embrace. Butters was wide-eyed with terror and Cartman was absolutely panicked. School security was soon urging them to get on the buses. Stan looked back at the school and felt himself tearing up again at the thought that somewhere there lay Wendy's lifeless body. It was his fault. If only he had waited to tell his secret, Wendy could have died in peace, thinking they were in love. He had loved her in a sense, and now she was gone forever...

To be continued...


	24. Season 3 Episode 2

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-2

And It Isn't Easy

_**At the Broflovski house...**_

Stan lay in Kyle's arms, much like he had most of the day, tears running down his face. Kyle would not leave him. He needed him right now. He'd stay there and hold Stan for as long as he needed.

"Stan," Kyle said softly. "Want to talk about it?

"I can't believe she's gone," Stan sobbed, burrying his face in Kyle's already tear soaked shirt.

"Well she is," Kyle said heavily. "I know this can't be easy for you, but we need to talk about it."

Stan nodded and dried his eyes, smiling. Kyle always had been the stronger Kyle of the two of them, but didn't often know it.

"Stan I know that you loved her," Kyle said softly. "Maybe not the way you loved me, but you still did."

"I did," Stan agreed in a low voice. "After all those things she said, and now she's dead. I can't help but wonder, did she mean them? Did she really think I was a-a-a f-fag?"

"It's okay Stan," Kyle soothed him. "I know this isn't easy."

Stan's face screwed up and he buried his face in Kyle's shirt once more. Then he did the most shocking thing imaginable at the moment. He needed Kyle's comfort, his strength, but most of all, he needed to let go and give control over to someone. He reached up and pulled Kyle into a gentle kiss. Kyle returned the kiss softly and tenderly, trying not to freak Stan out too much. Stan ran his fingers down to Kyle's shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Stan no," Kyle said, placing his hand over Stan's to prevent him. "You're hurting right now."

"Please Kyle I need this," Stan begged.

"You think you do," Kyle whispered. "If we do this now you'll hate me."

"Never," Stan whispered in reply. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing. This is what I want. What I've always wanted. You're the strong one. I try to be strong, but you always come out on top. I need you to fuck me." 

Kyle's lips parted, his eyes clouded with lust, and his member began to harden in spite of himself.

"Say the words again," he whispered. "Be sure this is what you want, because once I start, I can't promise I'll be able to stop."

Stan looked into Kyle's eyes and there was nothing but seriousness and need in them.

"I know what I want," Stan repeated. "Kyle, fuck me."

Kyle growled and pulled Stan into another kiss, but this one was not soft, this one was rough and charged with passion. Stan moaned into the kiss and began unbuttoning Kyle's shirt, but this time Kyle didn't stop him. Stan unbuttoned the last button and then let his hand run down his friend's smooth chest and stomach. He let his hand move down to cup Kyle's hardening groan area, causing the other boy to break their kiss.

"Oh yes Stan," Kyle said in need.

Stan unbuttoned Kyle's jeans and began pulling the zipper down, exposing his friend's tented underwear. Stan knew what he wanted at that moment and made no hesitation in working Kyle's member through his underwear before engulfing it into the warm cavern of his mouth. Stan paused on the tip of the cockhead, finding the taste strange and foreign. He began to jack off the base as he tried to take a little more.

"Oh my god," Kyle panted at the sight of his best friend sucking him.

He pulled Stan's blue hat off and threaded his fingers through the raven black hair that he so loved. This urged Stan onward and he went down, engulfing the member entirely to the base of Kyle's balls.

"Oh Stan!" Kyle panted between shallow breaths. "Stop! I'll c-cum..."

Stan wanted him to. He wanted to push Kyle over the edge, so removed his friend's fingers from his hair and increased his speed.

"Oh my god," Kyle grunted, emptying his seed into his friend's mouth. "Shit!"

Stan swallowed down some of the tangy spunk. The flavor of it made him hack, causing it to dribble down his lips. Generally though he liked it. Kyle was breathing raggedly and pulled Stan to him in a soft kiss. He ran his fingers down to the button of Stan's cargo shorts and began to unbutton them.

"Kyle?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Let me take care of you now," Kyle whispered, before scooting down the bed and jacking Stan off. "Change of plans. I want you inside of me."

Stan moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Kyle reached over into his nightstand and grabbed a bottle. Stan felt something cold and fluid on his cock, that he knew was lube. He looked and saw Kyle position himself above his cock. Then he began to lower himself onto it. Stan and Kyle grunted out in unison when Stan's dick penetrated. Kyle slowly seated himself and began moving up and down on it. Stan's breathing became fast and shallow, and he cupped Kyle's globes with his hands, while beginning an upward thrusting movement.

"Oh god yeah," Stan whispered.

"Oh yeah," Kyle panted. "I love your dick in me!"

Kyle moaned and began moving faster, while Stan bucked upwards into him in a perfect rythym.

"Oh my god!" Stan cried out. "I'm about to cum!"

Kyle slowly eased himself off of Stan and began jacking his friend. Stan cried out and ejaculated onto his stomach and chest. Kyle immediately moved up the bed and embraced Stan.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done?" Stan asked incredilously. "That was awesome and beyond words! I'm glad you did do it."

"What about Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I'm still upset," Stan said softly. "In a way I needed that. It helped clear my mind and focus on something else. I don't regret it."

Kyle smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace. The sharp pangs of pain over Wendy's passing were starting again in Stan's heart, but for now they were kept at bay by the uplifting feeling of pure love he and Kyle had shared.

To be continued...


	25. Season 3 Episode 3

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-3

Rest in Peace, Wendy Testaburger

The entire town was gathered that sunny winter's morning, not that it was ever anything else in South Park. Young and old flocked to the church to pay their respects or any other feelings to the girl so many had loved and hated. Even Eric Cartman showed up, dressed in the black of mourning. The church was playing solemn music and the casket was up in the front. Stan sighed to himself, and Kyle placed his hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Are you ready for this?" Kyle asked gently.

"I'll never be ready," Stan said heavily. "Kyle..."

Stan sobbed and buried himself in Kyle's embrace once more. Many of the other townsfolk glared at them for this. It was pretty much out by now that Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were an item. Cartman looked more uncomfortable then anything. How would everyone react if they knew he and Butters were dating? Cartman pushed that thought aside and made his way up the aisle to the casket. He made sure to say what he meant to say in a low voice, as he looked down on the limp form of the girl he hated and despised. She had been his first kiss, but he'd never stop hating her.

"I always hated you Wendy," Cartman muttered under his breath. "May you burn in hell with the devil and his minions, you bitch."

Cartman then proceeded to the parish hall where they were serving refreshments. His boyfriend Butters Stotch was there, sitting and talking with Jimmy. Jimmy had also grown much older, but he'd always have to have a brace.

"H-hello Eric," he greeted.

"Hi Jimmy," Cartman replied, taking a seat. "What's up?"

"Nothin," Butters said softly. "We ain't goin to see the body. I always hate wakes and funerals and stuff."

"Well, I went and paid my uh...respects," Cartman said awkwardly.

If only they knew, they'd probably think him the sickest person on earth. He didn't care. He never did. Cartman sighed and rose from his seat. Maybe he wouldn't stick around for the rest. Maybe he'd go somewhere and be alone, because that's how he felt right then, alone. He left the parish hall and ran into his older brother outside.

"Oh geez," he sighed. "God must hate me today."

"Hey yourself," Scott said with a snort. "You act like it'd be so hard to just greet me nicely."

"Why?" Eric asked blankly. "You're not my friend. In my mind, you're not even my brother. You're nothing to me."

The words stung. Scott shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath to steady himself

"Eric please don't say those things," Scott said. "I'm trying, I really am. I guess that's not good enough for you though. You always talked about how you wish you had a family, then when you finally do, you treat your only relative besides your mother like shit."

"Scott wait," Cartman said hesitantly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know you've been trying."

"Maybe it's not just about you," Scott said bitterly. "I know you have this idea that the world revolves around you, but it doesn't. Maybe I always wanted a brother. Maybe I'm doing this for me too. You can't see that, because you can't see past your own ego."

It was Cartman's turn to be stung, but he didn't know if he should be angry or truthful. The words were the truth. He did have a massive ego, and he knew it. He also knew Scott was right, that he'd always wanted a brother, Scott just wasn't the brother he'd ever wanted. He could hardly believe himself for what he said next.

"The truth is, I don't know how to react to all this," Cartman said defensively. "You might think I'm an ego-centric maniac, but despite what you think, you're wrong. I do love people. I love my mom, I love Butters, I love K-"

"Kyle?" Scott offered.

"Yeah, that person," Cartman agreed irratably. "The point is, I do see past my own life. I don't know how to react to you. You're not the brother I wanted, I didn't ever want that, but I'm starting to rethink. When life offers you lemons, you make lemonade right? You're the brother I've got, and I'm just going to have to get used to that."

Scott was absolutely shocked. His eyes widened and his mouth was open slightly.

"I never expected to hear something like that from you," Scott whispered in amazement. "You've really grown up Cartman. You're not that kid from years ago."

Scott turned away from his brother and felt tears streaking his cheeks. This was so overwhelming. What else did his brother feel?

"Let me ask you something," Scott spoke, still looking away. "Do you regret it? Do you regret killing our father? Does it even make you sad?"

Cartman was silent for several moments. This wasn't like him to show all these emotions. He didn't like it. Once again, he could either tell the truth, or he could salvage his pride.

"Every day," he answered, surprising himself. "I regret it every single day. You have no idea how I feel."

Cartman then did the most uncharacteristic thing ever. He started to cry.

"Cartman?" Scott asked gently. "Are you crying?"

"It's my fault!" Cartman bawled loudly. "I always wanted a father, and then I-I..."

Scott pulled Cartman into an embrace and Eric let him. He had been wrong about everything. Cartman wasn't an unfeeling monster with no remorse. Their father's demise obviously tormented the boy.

"Cartman the past is over," Scott said. "Neither one of us can change it. I've had to accept it and move on. It's time for you to do that too."

"You're right," Cartman said wiping his eyes. "I can't change it, but I can do something that will make our father proud. Scott, you're my brother, and I love you."

Scott smiled and Cartman smiled back. It felt good to let out all those bottled up emotions. It felt like he was being himself, who he truly was, Eric Cartman. Meanwhile, inside the church, Stan stood looking on Wendy's lifeless corpse. He stiffled a sob, and Kyle placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good bye, Wendy Testaburger, my love," Stan whispered.

He slowly walked away with tears in his eyes. He couldn't look back, he wouldn't.

To be continued...


	26. Season 3 Episode 4

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-4

Rainy Days

Stan walked through the late afternoon streets of a rainy day in South Park. The weather reflected much how he felt on the inside: shaken, torn, alone. He should never have parted with his ex-girlfriend on such terms. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he'd never outed himself to Wendy then she'd have never left the cafeteria. Then it would have been someone else. Stan felt sick and disgusted at the thought. His stomach clenched and he needed to vent all these emotions somehow. He reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife. He flicked the blade out and looked at it long and searchingly. What would Kyle think? It would hurt Kyle if he did this. Not that Kyle could possibly understand how wounded and hurt Stan was. This would help. Stan sighed and placed the blade against his wrist, making a quick, long cut. He gasped in pain as it stung and then began to bleed. The rain water made it flow down his arm like a little stream. This was more like it. This took his mind off of the emotional pain. His vision was blurring before him and he stumbled and supported himself on a tree. It would be fine. Stan saw the world getting dark and then falling, falling into nothingness. He thought he heard voices and then an ominous beeping sound. Someone was holding his hand.

"Stan," a voice echoed in his mind, but it sounded distant.

"What?" he asked weakly. "W-Wendy?"

Then he could see her in the darkness of his mind. Wendy standing there, but she was different. She was like a phantom, and he could barely make out her appearance.

"Stan, listen to me," she said gently. "You can't do this to yourself. You have to live your life. None of this was your fault."

"Yes it was!" Stan exclaimed. "I hurt you."

"Yes it's true," she agreed. "You can't help that you're gay though, and I should never have called you a fag. Don't let my memory burden you or hold you back. Think about all the good times we had, not the way we parted. Be there for Kyle. He needs you and loves you. Go now Stan, and don't look back..."

"Wendy wait!" Stan yelled out at her steadily vanishing form. "Don't leave me!"

"Hey dude!" the other voice penetrated his consciousness once more.

"K-Kyle?" he mummered.

His head spun unpleasantly, and he forced his eyes open. He was in a room he recognized all too well. Kyle was the one holding his hand, smiling at him with wet eyes.

"You're awake," he whispered, a tear sliding down his face.

Stan groaned and took in the sight of his wrist bandaged up. How had this turned out so badly?

"How did I end up in the hospital?" Stan questioned. "All I did was slice my wrist."

"You lost a lot of blood," Kyle explained. "The rain made it harder for your blood to clot, and so you kept bleeding. If Bebe hadn't found you..."

"Bebe found me?" Stan asked in surprise.

Kyle nodded and remained silent for several moments. He let go of Stan's hand suddenly and looked at the floor.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked finally. "To us? Didn't you think this would hurt me?"

"Yes, I knew it would," Stan said in shame. "Let me explain. I just wanted to take the pain away, so I decided to bring in other pain."

"Stan please don't do this again," Kyle said seriously. "I was scared."

Stan sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Kyle gently removed his hand and held it again.

"I forgive you, this time," he said smiling.

To be continued...

Reviews would be nice if I'm to continue this. Otherwise, I can find a way to end it earlier. I need motivation to write, that's just how I am.


	27. Season 3 Episode 5

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-5

Randy's Secret Part 1 of 3

Kyle didn't know how he found himself in the back of the Marshes' car, returning home without Stan. The doctors wanted to keep Stan overnight, and Kyle had wanted to stay, but Stan's parents convinced him it was best to go home. Stan even agreed with them and said Kyle should go home and get some rest. Imagine how surprised Kyle was when he found they were pulling into the Marshes' driveway and not his own.

"Mr. Marsh?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry Kyle," he said. "We'll take you home later. We just want to talk with you."

"Okay," Kyle replied, getting out of the car.

The three of them entered the same familiar house that Kyle had been in countless times. It seemed strange to be there without Stan, strangely empty.

"Look Kyle, let's just cut to it," Mrs. Marsh spoke. "We're not sure we're comfortable with this new facet of you and my son's friendship."

"You see, we're Catholics," Mr. Marsh added. "The Church teaches and affirms that homosexuality is a sin."

Kyle sighed and struggled for the right words. He had known this discussion was coming at some time.

"Not all Catholics believe it's a sin though," Kyle argued. "The RCIA instructer was telling me the faith is pretty divided on the issue, and that most American Catholics don't look down on homosexuality. Plus, Mr. Garrison is gay."

"Yes this is certainly true," Mrs. Marsh agreed kindly. "However, we don't want people thinking our Stan is gay. I don't know how to put this anymore nicely Kyle. BACK OFF of our son."

Kyle's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Stan's parents didn't agree with their relationship. What was he supposed to do about it?

"That's not fair," Kyle said suddenly. "Stan can't help who he's attracted to. I love him and he loves me. You can't just expect..."

"Enough!" Randy snapped, cutting in. "Our son IS NOT a fag!"

"Now, now Randy," Sharon said soothingly. "No need to overeact. We can discuss this like adults. Look Kyle, we understand that you love Stan, and that Stan believes he loves you that way, but he's just confused. He's confusing his strong feelings of friendship for something else."

"You know that's BS!" Kyle spat.

"Kyle I'm disappointed," Mrs. Marsh said. "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend's mother? What would your mother think of all this?"

"I think we should call her," Randy suggested. "That'd clear this all up in a heartbeat."

"No don't," Kyle pleaded. "Do not drag my mother into this."

"What else can we do, honestly?" Sharon asked. "You're not listening to us about this, so maybe she can make you see."

Mrs. Marsh picked up the phone, while Kyle's panic set in. He knew that his mother would just be a bitch and try to run his life again. He hated to admit it, but Cartman was right about her.

"Yes, thank you," Mrs. Marsh said, as Kyle returned to the present reality. "I knew we could count on you Sheila."

Sharon hung up the phone and her and Randy exchanged worried glances. Kyle sighed and took a seat on the couch, knowing he'd better just get this over with. Not five minutes later his mother arrived, not looking very pleased.

"Kyle, is it true you're a homosexual?" she asked simply.

Kyle looked at the floor quietly for a long moment. He couldn't lie to his own mother's face, so he figured he'd better just be honest.

"Yes," he answered in a low voice.

"We tried to get him to see reason," Sharon interjected. "To see that this relationship with Stan is wrong, but he wouldn't."

"No, Mrs. Marsh," Sheila disagreed frowning. "It is you who are wrong."

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise. Was his mother actually coming to his defense?

"Love isn't wrong," Sheila continued. "If they love each other, who are we to get in their way?"

"Mrs. Broflovski, I am shocked!" Randy snapped. "You can't honestly condone our sons being fags?"

"Do not go there with me Randy," Sheila warned him. "We both know the real truth as to why your son's sexuality scares you so much."

"Truth?" Kyle asked curiously. "What truth?"

Sheila sighed and was silent for several moments. Mrs. Marsh looked truly alarmed, while Randy looked downright frightened.

"Kyle," his mother began with a sigh. "The truth is I knew you would probably turn out gay, because your father was gay."

"No!" Kyle exclaimed. "How can that be?"

"He was quite open about his sexuality for some time in college," she went on. "He had a relationship of sorts with a close friend, but his ultra-observant parents never condoned it. Eventually he was pressured into leaving the friend and marrying a woman, me. You may ask, why would I do it? Because I loved your father. We were always good friends. I knew he didn't love me the same way, but it was still love nevertheless. Then we had you, and I knew you'd probably be the same, but I still love you regardless. You're my son."

"Thanks mom," Kyle said smiling, and wiping at his eyes. "I never knew."

"Well I still don't approve," Randy cut in. "My son is not going to be a faggot. I forbid it!"

"Do you?" Sheila asked coldly. "Why don't you tell us all why?"

Randy gasped in surprise and backed off timidly as though he were quite cowed at her words.

"What are you playing at?" Mrs. Marsh demanded angrily. "I'm surprised Sheila, we've always been good friends."

"Why don't you ask your husband what I'm playing at," Sheila replied. "It's his place to tell you, not mine."

"Okay enough!" Sharon snapped irratably. "Can you just go, for now? Not to be rude, but I need some space. Kyle, I still don't approve, but I suppose I can't stop you."

"You heard her Kyle," Sheila told him. "Let's go."

Kyle nodded, glad to leave. Sharon looked at Randy like she had never looked at him before. Was it surprise, shock, anger, or realization?

"It was you," she whispered. "Wasn't it?"

"No way!" Randy protested. "I am not a fag."

"Tell the truth," Sharon snapped at him. "Before I really get angry, because you are lying to me."

"The truth is..." Randy hesitated. "Yes it's true, it was me, but I was different. You have to believe that."

Sharon grabbed her coat and started walking toward the front door.

"Sharon!" Randy exclaimed in panic. "Please don't leave me, please."

"I'm not leaving you," she sighed. "I just need time to think about all this. One thing I do know though. You don't choose to be gay, or to stop being gay. You're still gay Randy, and so is our son. You can be in denial if you like."

Then she left without saying another word. Randy stood there with a pained and conflicted look on his face. He was horrified at the words he knew deep down were true- he was gay, and that would never change.

To be continued...


	28. Season 3 Episode 6

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-6

Randy's Secret Part 2 of 3

Sheila and Kyle walked into their living room and hung up their coats. Mrs. Broflovski started to proceed upstairs, but Kyle stopped her.

"Mom stop. You owe me an explination."

"Kyle, please don't make me," she pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me the truth first," he demanded. "Who was dad's boyfriend in college? It was Mr. Marsh wasn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Yes it was..."

"I knew it," Kyle declared. "Now he's a closeted homphobe taking all this out on his own son. Well I won't allow it. He can be an insecure prick if he wants, but if he tries to hurt Stan..."

"Now, now," his mom interjected. "Calm down Kyle. Randy isn't going to hurt Stan. Sharon would never allow that."

"You saw her tonight," Kyle replied. "She was just like him."

"Kyle that's because she's in denial about what she's suspected all these years," his mother said. "She suspects Randy has homosexual tendencies, but she doesn't know."

Sheila sighed and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Kyle followed her.

"Mom please don't," he pleaded. "Don't drink more alcohol tonight. It never solves anything."

"Just one," she whispered. "Mommy only needs one."

Kyle sighed and exited the room swiftly. He couldn't watch his mother drink herself into oblivion like he had so many times before. He proceeded to his bedroom and picked up the phone. Sure enough, it was just his luck that Stan picked up.

"Hello?" Stan murmmered into the reciever.

"Hey dude it's me," Kyle replied softly. "I know it's late, but there's something you need to know. You need to know so you can use it if your dad tries anything."

"Kyle what are you talking about?" Stan questioned.

"My mom said tonight that my dad was gay and that your dad was his boyfriend," Kyle blurted out.

"W-w-what! Stan exclaimed loudly.

"I swear," Kyle said ernestly. "Your dad and mom started in on me about our relationship and said you couldn't be with me, so my mom told me everything. Your mom doesn't know yet, unless she's somehow figured it out."

"Unbelievable," Stan whispered into the reciever. "Just unbelievable."

"Yeah I know," Kyle replied. "Weird huh?"

"I'm not telling my mom just yet," Stan told him. "Only if he pushes me into it."

"Good idea dude," Kyle agreed.

"Hey, the nurse says I need to get off the phone," Stan spoke. "I guess this is good bye. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Kyle said as the other end hung up.

He sighed and placed the reciever down. What would this new turn of events mean for them and their already rocky relationship?

To be continued...


	29. Season 3 Episode 7

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-7

Randy's Secret: Conclusion

Previously on South Park:

**Sharon: Randy you're in denial.**

**Kyle: Dad and Mr. Marsh were it weren't they?**

**Sheila: Yes, they were.**

**Stan: I can't believe it. Mom can't know.**

_**And now- South Park...**_

Randy quietly eased into Stan's hospital room. He looked at his son and shuddered, knowing who his son was, knowing that he couldn't hide from who he was anymore. He gasped and placed his hand over his eyes, supporting himself on the nearby wall.

"Dad?" Stan asked softly.

"Oh, h-hi Stanley," he exclaimed, forcing a smile and composing himself. "I didn't know you were awake."

He walked over to Stan's bedside and took a seat. He grabbed his son's hand. Stan was a little surprised by the gesture, but accepted it.

"Stan," Randy whispered. "I was wrong. I'm glad to have you for a son. I don't hate you for being gay because the truth is- I am too. I wasn't ready to face that in you or in myself."

"It's ok dad," Stan said softly, squeezing his father's hand. "Maybe this was all meant to be. You wasn't ready to accept this when I was born, and now thanks to my existence you are."

"Maybe so son," Randy said quietly, looking away. "I'll never be ready. I'm just an old dog, and you can't teach me any new tricks."

"I'm fine with being gay," Stan told him. "I always knew I was different. I knew Kyle was too."

"Ironic," Randy murmmered. "Did you know Kyle's dad and I were partners once?"

Stan wasn't sure if he should say he did. His dad needed to get these things out.

"No," Stan lied softly.

"I loved Gerald," Randy went on. "No one was more upset then me when he passed. I know you thought we were just friends, but we could never be just that."

"It's ok to be you dad," Stan said softly.

Randy looked at the floor and Stan was almost sure he was crying. Just then his mom walked into the room.

"Oh," she said softly. "Hi Randy. Stan, you're awake."

"Yeah," Stan answered weakly.

"Good," Sharon whispered with a smile. "We need to talk. Things can't go back to how they were."

"I know," Randy replied, sounding dead.

"Randy we were never meant to be," Sharon said sadly. "I do love you, but I know that. We divorced once, remember?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Randy demanded, fighting a sob. "I've lost you, I've lost Gerald. I have nothing!"

"You'll have to find that out yourself," Sharon told him. "I love you always. Never think I didn't. I love you enough to let you go. You're a gay man. Randy Marsh, I release you."

With that she removed her wedding ring and placed it on Stan's bedside table. She proceeded swiftly to the door, but paused.

"Stan, I love you, and hope I'll see you at home," she said softly.

"Yeah mom," he replied.

Sharon left and Randy broke into sobs.

"I've lost everything," he said hysterically. "What else do I have?"

"Me dad," Stan answered softly. "You have me."

Randy paused and looked at Stan in surprise. It was true, he had his son, and nothing could take that from him. He pulled Stan into a hug.

"Oh Stan! Thank you!"

Stan smiled and hugged back with equal fervor. A heart-warming sight, father and son, reconciled and at peace.

To be continued...


	30. Season 3 Episode 8

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-8

Stan and Kyle's Night of Fright

Stan and Kyle walked down the evening streets of South Park, holding hands and giggling like giddy schoolgirls. Kyle laughed and fell into Stan's arms.

"We are such fags," he laughed.

"Come on," Stan said with a smirk. "I have something planned for us at Stark's Pond."

"Yes master," Kyle flirted with a wink.

"Oh you're asking for it," Stan laughed, pulling his partner into a lip-searing kiss.

Kyle moaned and wrapped his arms around Stan, running his hand down to cup his brunette friend's well-rounded globes. Stan pulled apart from the kiss breathing raggedly. Kyle could hear his own erratic breathing and his face felt flush and hot. He couldn't deny it. He was falling irrevokably in love with his best friend. They held hands again and made their way to Stark's Pond. It was twilight, and the last rays of the sun could be seen as though disappearing into the water. Stan led them to a little rowboat and ushered a giggling Kyle into it.

"Oh my gosh," Kyle exclaimed with a snort. "Are you Stan Marsh taking me on a boat ride?"

"That's the plan," Stan smirked, starting to row.

They were soon out in the pond's center. Stan placed his hand over Kyle's, enjoying the sensation of touch. His breath hitched and he found himself needing Kyle's lips again. Kyle initiated it almost when he did, their lips meeting frantically. Stan sucked on Kyle's lip a little, tasting the skin.

"Addictive lips," he whispered breathily between smooches.

There was the sound of a rock hitting the water, causing them both to look back toward shore. Fog was starting to come up, and standing on the shore in the mists was a figure dressed in a black cloak, the hood hiding the face. The cloaked figure pulled out a knife and jumped in another boat, starting to row toward them quickly. Stan and Kyle looked at each other in horror and starting rowing the opposite direction. The mist was now so thick they couldn't even tell if the figure was close. They stepped onto the shore and Kyle let out a gasp. Someone had grabbed him. The next second he was on the ground as Stan had assulted their stalker with the paddle.

"Run," Stan said frantically, and Kyle felt his hand jerked up.

He trotted to keep up, not daring to stop until they reached his house. They ran into the Broflovski residence and shut the door, locking it. Kyle looked at Stan in horror.

"Who was that?" Stan asked breathily.

"I don't know," Kyle replied. "But I get the feeling that whoever got Wendy wants us next."

To be continued...


	31. Season 3 Episode 9

South Park: The High School Years

Season 3-9

Panic Rising

"And what did he look like?" Barbrady questioned.

"He was cloaked and hooded," Kyle explained. "We couldn't see any face."

"Well," Barbrady replied. "That's not much to go on boys."

"They don't know anything else," Shiela Broflovski insisted. "They're shaken up and scared. Can't you leave them alone for now?"

"Yes," Barbrady agreed. "No more questions."

Barbrady saluted Mrs. Broflovski and closed the front door. Kyle folded his arms and Stan leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. Shiela looked at them both wide-eyed.

"I'm glad you boys came here," she whispered. "I'm just so glad you're both safe."

"Who do you think it was?" Stan asked shakily.

"Dude, I don't know," Kyle replied. "We've had so many enemies over the years. I know one we can automatically rule out, Scott Tenorman."

"No you can't," Shiela warned. "Scott may just be putting on a big front. You can't know for sure."

"This started after he came back," Stan pointed out.

"Means nothing," Shiela shot back. "Whenever he comes to town something always goes wrong. We're to blame. We should never have kept Eric's paternity a secret, then maybe none of this would ever have happened."

"Can we not talk about Cartman?" Kyle groaned.

"He's directly involved," Shiela exclaimed. "If Scott is the one, your friend Eric is in grave danger. Don't you care!"

"No," Kyle lied.

"Kyle!" his mother exclaimed angrily.

"I don't," he lied again.

He looked at the floor and knew it was a lie. He couldn't tell his mother that though. She'd never understand what his actual feelings for Cartman were. Kyle didn't know himself. He grabbed Stan's hand absentmindedly, but in a small way almost wished it was Cartman's hand. What he'd give to know the fat boy was safe. He made a decision to call as soon as he got to his room.

"Well mom, I need to go upstairs a bit," Kyle told her. "Can Stan stay the night?"

"Anytime, you know that," she agreed.

"Okay," Stan replied. "I'll just inform my parents then."

The two of them mounted the stairs and soon found themselves in Kyle's bedroom. Stan picked up the reciever and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Sharon answered.

"Hi mom," Stan spoke.

"Oh Stanley!" she exclaimed. "I've been so worried! I just spoke to Officer Barbrady."

"I'm staying at Kyle's tonight," he said simply.

"Oh okay," she replied. "That's fine. I know you'll be safe there. Do me a favor though and call me in the morning. Please, for me?"

"Of course," Stan said smiling. "I love you mom."

"Oh I love you too Stan!" she laughed. "Be safe."

Stan placed the reciever down feeling stiffled. His mother had been worried about him, her gay son. She must really love him, no matter what. Kyle placed his hands on Stan's shoulders supportively.

"Now where were we?" he breathed into Stan's ear.

Stan smiled and fell back into Kyle's arms as his lover nibbled and licked his ear and down his neck. The phone ringing interrupted them.

"Hello?" Kyle asked. "Oh, hi Cartman. We were about to call you."

"I just heard the news," Cartman said, trying to keep his voice even. "You stupid Jew! No one can kill you, because we have to die together."

"Dude," Kyle laughed. "Do you actually mean this?"

"No," Cartman said defensively. "I was just kidding."

That was a lie. Kyle knew it, but he pressed on.

"We're fine," Kyle assured him. "I'd be careful if I were you. Scott is a suspect."

"I know," Cartman replied. "Officer Barbrady is here questioning him. I better get back to that."

"Okay, take care fatass," Kyle joked.

"Jew," Cartman snapped back as they disconnected.

Cartman placed the reciever down and made his way for the kitchen where it was all going on. Something would go down tonight. Either Scott would walk away a free man or in handcuffs.

To be continued...


	32. Season 3 Episode 10

Episode 3-10

The Unusual Suspects

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating in so long. I was on a trip, and was away for a month. I'm back now though and hope to continue from where the story was. Reviews are appreciated and motivate me to continue.

Barbrady walked into the living room, Scott Tenorman at his side looking indifferent.

"Are you taking him?" Lianne asked.

"No," Barbrady said. "I can't take him in for something I can't prove. I will warn you, however, consider who you bring into your home. If this no gooder is the culprit you are all in real danger."

Ms. Cartman's eyes widened and Barbrady proceeded to the door. He inclined his head to her and left quickly. Cartman looked at Scott angrily.

"Well, you heard Barbrady," he said with a manic look. "Throw this ginger rat out!"

"But snookums," Lianne protested.

"Mom!" Cartman snapped. "Do it!"

"He's done nothing wrong," she insisted.

"God damn it!" Cartman shouted, storming across the room, pausing on the first step. "Fine then bitch, let him stay here. If we all end up dead it'll be your fault!"

With that Cartman stormed up the stairs, making sure his footfalls were heard. Lianne sighed and looked at Scott apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "He really does care, about me I mean. That's his way of..."

"I know," Scott interrupted heavily. "This whole thing has him shaken up, and it should. I just don't understand how long it'll take him to trust me."

"Oh Scott," she exclaimed. "He does already, this is just his way of acknowleding emotions. My son has never exactly taken emotions well."

Meanwhile, Eric walked into his room and slammed the door shut hard. Butters was lying down playing with his fingers nervously, but Cartman knew what really had him shaken.

"Who do you think it is?" Butters asked, keeping his voice even. "Not Scott?"

"No," Cartman replied in a whisper. "I know it's not really Scott. Scott has nothing against Kyle and Stan, or Wendy for that matter. I'm guessing this is the same culprit that murdered Wendy."

"Probably," Butters whispered, wide-eyed.

Cartman moved closer and embraced his lover, running his fingers through his blond locks soothingly.

"Don't worry my love," he whispered, feeling somewhat repulsed inwardly, as he still wasn't used to this mushy talk yet. "I won't let anything hurt us."

"I'm afraid," Butters replied in a whimper.

"I know," Cartman told him. "You trust me though, right? I mean, you've always trusted me, even when I was trying to lead you astray."

"Yeah," Butters laughed, thinking back to some of their childhood scenarios. "I trust you, always did. I know you're not as bad as you like to pretend."

"Ok, ok," Cartman grumbled. "Enough of that shit."

He pulled back from their embrace and folded his legs, folding his arms and lying back against the mattress.

"Who do you think it is?," he asked aloud. "Can't be many suspects."

"Not Scott," Butters replied. "Not Damien, not aliens, not Trent Boy-"

Butters paused and his mouth hung open. He realized Eric was mirroring his same look of terror. Cartman placed his hand over his mouth and drew in a few breaths, calming himself.

"No," he said frantically. "No! It can't be. He wouldn't be out of juevie..."

Butters gulped and folded his arms defensively. Cartman pondered the possibility in his mind. Could it be Trent Boyet? He dared not consider the answer...

To be continued...


	33. Season 3 Episode 11

Episode 3-11

Scott's Night Scare

The loud noise of shattering glass awakened Eric Cartman. He felt Butters shift in his embrace and then sit up quickly.

"What was that Eric?" he whispered frantically.

"Butters calm down," Eric snapped. "I'll go see."

Cartman crawled out of bed and hesitated, feeling fear flood him. What if it was Trent Boyett? He shuddered and summoned up his courage, gently opening his bedroom door. The downstairs lights were on and the sound of breaking dishes could be heard, not a good sign.

"Stop!" Lianne shrieked loudly.

"Mom!" Cartman exclaimed, running faster then he'd ever run in his life.

He bolted down the stairs, praying to god that his mom was safe. He reached the living room and noticed the kitchen light was also on. He rushed in and his mom was backed into a corner, wide-eyed in terror, picking up another plate to hum at the attacker. The attacker was dressed in a black cloak and had a thick hood pulled over their head, masking their features.

"Snookums," Lianne whispered.

The cloaked figure spun around and faced Cartman. Cartman couldn't see his face or eyes well, but he could feel a look of hatred on him. The attacker took out a knife and started approaching Cartman slowly. Cartman turned around and broke into a run. He could hear the footfalls of his pursuer. He was running too fast! Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. Cartman spun around and saw the cloaked figure slumped against a nearby desk, and his brother Scott standing there looking nothing short of pissed.

"Who are you?" Scott demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The cloaked figure rose to his feet swiftly and brandished the knife. He rushed forward at Scott, but the ginger grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. The attacker was strong, for Scott had a hard time restraining his knife hand. He squeezed the attacker's wrist hard, making him cry out.

"I asked you a question," Scott said in a dangerous low voice. "Who are you, you bastard?"

The attacker kicked Scott in the midriff, making him release him. Cartman watched the long moment in horror. Scott gasped and grabbed his stomach. The attacker pulled back and drove the knife forward into Scott's stomach. Scott's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He looked at Cartman and their eyes met. Then he slumped to the floor.

"No!" Cartman exclaimed.

His facial features twisted into rage and he rushed forward. He tackled the cloaked figure to the floor and grabbed the hood, throwing it back. He couldn't believe it...

...it was Trent.

Trent smirked and let out a laugh.

"Surprised to see me Cartman?" he leered. "You should have known I'd be back for revenge!"

"Well too bad it hasn't worked," Cartman mocked. "I have you and the police will be here any second."

"It doesn't matter," Trent laughed. "I already took something of yours."

Cartman let out a gasp and bawled up his fist. He punched Trent across the face. He punched him again and again and again.

"You took my brother away!" he spat, pulling back for another punch.

The sound of sirens stopped him. Lianne opened the door and Officer Barbrady came in with his gun. He pointed it at Trent.

"Well, well," he said. "Trent Boyett. I see all those years in juvie didn't do you any good. I guess you'll just have to experience real prison then."

"I just want it clear," Trent spoke, as Barbrady put him in cuffs. "I didn't light our kindergarten teacher on fire. I'm innocent. God as my witness. Even if no one else ever knows it, God knows and Cartman knows, and that will haunt him until his dying day."

Scott coughed a little and wheezed. Cartman's face lit up and he ran to his brother's side.

"Scott?" he asked gently. "Scott?"

"Cartman," Scott whispered, opening his eyes to look at his brother. "I'm glad...I'm...I'm g-glad we got to be b-brothers...even if..."

Scott exhaled and his eyes closed. The paramedics rushed in and checked Scott's pulse.

"He's still alive!" the female medic declared loudly. "Quick!"

They hoisted Scott onto a stretcher and carried him out of the house.

"Wait!" Cartman exclaimed running after them. "I'm coming with you!"

"Is that okay?" the female medic asked Lianne.

"Yes," she said. "I'll be right behind you Eric."

Cartman nodded and climbed into the ambulance. He grabbed Scott's hand and for one of the few times in his life, genuine real tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Please God," Eric sobbed. "You can't take him. He has to live. He's my brother, and I never had a brother before..."

To be continued...


	34. Season 3 Episode 12

Episode 3-12

Gentle Comfort

Author's Note: The long awaited twelth episode of Season 3. By the way, just to let everyone know, season three will be the last for the time being. I may write another if I get a significant number of reviews requesting one, but otherwise I'll leave it as it is. Also, I'll be needing some feedback on which direction to take this season in for the finale, so make sure to read my note at this chapter's end.

The monitors beeped onimously, penetrating through Cartman's barely alert brain. The silence settled into him more then ever. Trent's words kept echoing in his mind. He'd taken something of his, he and God knew the truth about who really lit their teacher on fire, these tormented thoughts were driving Eric Cartman mad.

He grabbed the hand of his brother Scott, the figure lying in the hospital bed nearby, being kept alive by machines.

"Scott," Cartman tried again weakly. He must have tried a thousand times that night. "It's me, Eric. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Scott remained as still as ever. Cartman sighed and looked down at the floor. He'd finally done it, he'd allowed some one to grow on him, he'd allowed himself to love, and now he was paying the high price love sometimes brings, the pain of losing someone you love.

"You can't die," Cartman spoke. "You hear me!"

Lianne Cartman watched her son in this state from the shadows, wishing she could do something to fix all this. She stepped forward quietly, causing him to turn to her, an anxious expression on his face.

"Eric hun," she said gently. "Don't you think you should go home and rest? Being here won't make Scott wake up."

"I know," Cartman sighed in defeat. "It's not that. It's just that I almost feel like this is where I need to be."

Lianne nodded and looked at Scott for a long moment, lying there, almost the image of he and Eric's father. She remembered that night, the night she'd concieved her Eric, the rude, arrogant, obnoxious devil child she'd somehow grown to love.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "At any rate, your friend Kyle is here. Should I allow him in?"

"Huh?" Cartman exclaimed. "Kyle? Uh, yeah sure..."

She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Kyle walked in and looked at Scott and then to Eric, and he was absolutely shocked by what he saw. Cartman looked lost, broken, even down. This wasn't the confident Cartman he knew.

"Hey dude," he greeted.

"Oh hi Jew," Cartman replied, but it was in a almost dead voice. "What you doing here?"

"Come to see you," Kyle told him. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

"No," Cartman replied with feeling. "I want you here. You've always pushed me, made me be better then I really am. I've pushed you."

Kyle looked at Cartman strangely and nodded. Feelings of confusion and confliction filled him once more as he felt love for the fat boy fill some part of him. This time it was different though. The hate wasn't there. Usually the love and bitterness of all the years were mingled, but Kyle couldn't feel it. He felt nothing but concern, pity, and love for the brunette standing across from him. Damn him for his bleeding heart of gold.

"I'm sorry you're going through this," Kyle said, breaking the icy tension that had appeared between them.

"Save it Jew," Cartman said, but he smiled, not a snide smile. "You know something Kyle? Scott has been there for me, and I believe as surely as I believe in God that he'll get better and we'll be there for each other like brothers should be. All these years though there's someone else, someone else who's always been there for me. It wasn't always at the best times, or in the ways I liked, but I needed it."

Cartman looked away from red-headed Jew boy and folded his arms. Kyle put a hand on Cartman's shoulder.

"Me?" Kyle asked softly.

Cartman nodded and turned around to face Kyle, but he was looking at him like never before. The mean spirited boy was gone, and the Cartman that Kyle was seeing now was a Cartman who wanted him, wanted him with a fierceness in his eyes. Kyle wanted him too, and he wouldn't deny himself. Cartman had said it best, they'd always been there for each other, always pushed each other. Kyle placed his hand behind Cartman's head and crushed their lips together. Cartman drew in a breath and cupped Kyle's cheek with his palm, deepening the kiss to a more frantic pace. Kyle moaned and allowed Eric's tongue to part his lips. They wrapped their arms around one another and continued their dance of lips against lips, tongue with tongue. In that moment they didn't need or want anyone else. Forget Butters and Stan, as cruel as that may be. In the end it was the two of them, it always had been.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Okay, so now what I want feedback on is rather or not I should end the season now by leaving Kyle and Cartman with their current partners, or if I should draw it out a few more episodes to make it Kyman. Thoughts?


	35. Season 3 Episode 13

Episode 3-13

Torn

Author's Note: I've decided to take the season finale in the direction I'd like it to go, which I won't say just at the moment, you'll have to read and find out. =)

Kyle moaned and pulled Cartman even closer. He began to nibble at the fat boy's lips, bruising them with purely driven lust. Everything made sense now. It'd always been the two of them, Cartman and Kyle, all along an intense love masked by the hate for one another all those years, for hate is a form of love. Cartman needed this. He wanted this. He needed Kyle right now, and for once in his life he wouldn't think, wouldn't let himself doubt, or let anything stop him. Cartman growled and deepened his desire, beginning to grope and run his hand over Kyle's back and ass. He wanted Kyle, wanted his Jew boy, and he was going to have him. He ran his hand down to Kyle's jeans and began to unbutton them. Just then they were interrupted.

"Kyle?" a voice asked, penetrating the red head's thoughts.

Kyle jerked out of the kiss and looked wide eyed at Stan, who in turn looked betrayed.

"Stan," he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Stan shook his head and looked at Kyle sadly.

"Yeah, I am too," Stan said heavily.

"Stan wait!" Kyle pleaded, breaking free of Cartman's embrace.

It was too late. His best friend had already ran from the room.

"I have to go Cartman," Kyle said sadly, leaving Eric in his thoughts.

Cartman looked at the floor, his thoughts muddled with confusion. What had he just been about to do?

"Pretty interesting," a weak voice said.

"Scott!" Cartman exclaimed spinning around.

Scott smiled. Cartman ran and embraced his brother. The two held each other for a long moment before pulling apart.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Cartman whispered. "I mean, I uh..."

Scott grinned and ran his fingers through Cartman's hair playfully.

"You know something Eric?" he said in a quiet voice. "I used to hate and despise you. I know I shouldn't say this to you, but you need to hear it. I hated that you took everything from me. I wanted to make you pay for what you did. Truthfully, in a way I still hate you. The fact that you took my parents away from me makes pure venom fill me, threatening to flood me, mingled with the bile at how sick and twisted you can be. When I find out you were my brother, and that you killed your own father unknowingly, I didn't quite hate you anymore, I felt sorry for you."

"Scott..." Cartman spoke.

"No not yet," Scott cut in. "I thought about what I did. In a way I was just as responsible for our father's death. I bullied you, knowing how troubled you were. Knowing you'd never had a father, knowing you had problems, knowing you'd react. I learned my lesson about the consequences of bullying the helpless. I've been waiting to tell you this for years Cartman, so let me speak, a little longer."

Cartman looked at him and nodded. Scott looked at Cartman and hesitated.

"I didn't hate you anymore," Scott whispered. "When I went back to the mental hospital I thought a lot about what I did. I realized that as much as I hated and despised you for murdering our father, I had to give you a chance. You're the only family I had left. I hated the day I moved into your house with you and your mother, but I watched you and your life unfold, and I began to care about you. I began to see you as a brother, and not as an enemy. Tonight when that boy tried to kill you something in me wouldn't let him. I realized you're all I have left. You're my brother, my only living relative. I couldn't let him take you away too."

"Scott," Cartman whispered. "I had no idea. Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I did. No one could hate me more then myself. I never had a father or a brother. I never knew I did. Then what did I do? I killed my own father, and drove you away, my only brother. I hate myself for that, but you must know, I didn't know. I didn't know he was my father, or I'd have never..."

"I know that," Scott told him. "I know you wouldn't."

Cartman nodded and folded his arms. Neither he or Scott spoke for several moments. Then he was brought out of the silence by the phone ringing. Cartman picked up the reciever.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Eric Cartman," a voice sneered, a familiar one.

"Trent?" Cartman exclaimed.

"I have two of your friends here with me at the old abandoned mall. Stan and Kyle was it? Why don't you come pick them up?"

Cartman gasped and dropped the reciever. No, not Kyle! He couldn't...

"Eric?" Scott asked him in concern.

"They've got him." Cartman whispered. "He's got him. Trent... he has Kyle..."

To be continued...


	36. Season 3 Episode 14

Episode 3-14

Confrontation with Trent Boyett

Author's Note: I have finally decided that this fic needs another season, so this chapter and the next are no longer finales.

"Eric?" Scott asked in concern.

"He's got Kyle and Stan," Cartman whispered in wide-eyed shock. "Officer Barbrady, what happened?"

"You can't go," Scott insisted. "It's obviously a trap."

"I have no choice," Cartman told him. "Stan and Kyle are my friends. Besides I've always saved Kyle. I'm his savior and if I don't save him no one will!"

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but obviously knew it would do no good. He fixed Cartman with determination and nodded.

"Right then," Scott said confidently. "Go save your friends Eric, I know you can! Come back to me and your mom alive."

"Right," Cartman replied with a smirk. "I'll make Trent Boyett regret the day he ever met me!"

Cartman looked at Scott a long moment, his eyes saying what his lips would not, and then he was gone. He sprinted out of the hospital, down the street, going faster then his fat body had ever gone. His breathing quickened, and he felt himself wanting to stop. Kyle's image in his mind propelled him foreward. He had reached South Park, now for the mall. Scarcely five minutes later he had reached his destination. He took a long look at it and hesitated. There was a good chance Trent wanted him dead. His revenge plan could include anything- his imprisonment, watching Kyle die slowly, or even his own death. Cartman scowled and marched forward. He pushed open the mall double doors and walked in. The doors slammed shut behind him and a mechanical lock was heard.

"Nice of you to come," Trent's voice laughed.

The lights clicked on via a remote in his antagonist's hand. Trent was smirking at Cartman, eying his victim with relish and longing.

"Good of you," Trent taunted. "I'm finally going to get revenge on you for ruining my life. First I'll take out your friend Stan, then I'll let you watch Kyle die, slowly."

"Kyle and Stan, where are they?" Cartman demanded.

"Careful Eric," Trent warned. "I'm the only one barking orders around here. Just ask that stupid Officer Barbrady I tied up. South Park's only law enforcer is unable to do anything to save you!"

Trent clicked the remote again and a crane lowered from the ceiling, with a tied up Officer Barbrady hooked to it's end.

"Say hello to the good officer," Trent laughed. "He was able to put me away when I was younger, but he's no match for me now."

"Sicko," Cartman snapped. "You enjoy this don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sick?" Trent asked with a laugh. "Your hypocrisy sickens me Cartman! You've been making the lives of those around you hell for years, you even killed your own father! A sick little boy like you doesn't deserve to live, but you'll get what you deserve! You blamed me for burning our teacher to near death, killed your own father, drove your brother into the mental ward, and repaid your mother with years of grief and agony at your antics."

"Shut up!" Cartman shouted.

"Truth hurts," Trent taunted. "You claim to be a good Catholic, but really God hates you. You're a demon child, a mistake, the offspring of your good for nothing whore mother. God's justice will be served, through me! Say goodbye to Stan!"

Trent clicked the remote again and a second crane appeared, bearing a tied up Stan and Kyle, back to back.

"Trent let them go, they've done nothing to you!" Cartman spat.

"Wrong," Trent snapped. "They're your little buddies. They lied for you and sent me to that detention center. Team up with the devil, share the devil's fate!"

Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"No Trent!" Cartman exclaimed.

Suddenly the mall doors bust open and there stood a weak and panting Scott Tenorman.

"Oh good," Trent exclaimed. "Now I get to take out your brother too."

"Trent stop this," Scott exclaimed. "Revenge doesn't solve anything. Killing them will gain you nothing."

"Don't you want me to Scott?" Trent asked silkily. "Think about it! Cartman destroyed your life. He murdered your father and had you locked up in that institution. Who deserves death more then he does? He's even more evil then Adolf Hitler, a Nazi indeed!"

"You're wrong Trent," Scott told him. "You think you want this, but you don't. You're just a sad and lonely child who's bitter because you spent years locked away over what started as a harmless kindergarten trick. Yes it's a shame that you're innocent and that you didn't deserve it, but just think about what you're doing now. If you kill Cartman and his friends you really do deserve prison. Revenge isn't what you need. You need to somehow forgive him and start over."

"Stop messing with my head!" Trent snapped. "Cartman has brainwashed you. You have no sense. This boy killed your father, and what's worse, his own father! Who could be more evil then this? Cartman represents everything wrong with this world. He's just like Hitler, remorseless and full of hate and prejudice. He hates gingers, hates Jews, even hates himself."

"You're wrong," Scott told him. "Cartman isn't those things anymore. He doesn't hate Jews. He just put on a front because his love of Kyle scared him. He doesn't hate gingers, he hated me, but I can't say I blame him. Cartman is the product of his environment and unfortunate circumstances, just like every single human being is. I've seen him show love. He and Kyle shared a kiss that could set the Atlantic Ocean on fire. I saw it! He cried for me and told me he wanted me to live, that I was his brother."

Trent's hands were trembling. The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter and he sank to his knees in defeat. Scott smiled and stepped forward. He placed his hand on Trent's shoulder.

"You did right," he told him. "You'll get out of prison, and this time you'll start a new life."

Scott reached for the remote and lowered the cranes to the floor. He untied everyone while Cartman continued to watch in awe. Kyle stretched himself and looked at Stan. Stan looked back at him, and then they both looked at Cartman. Trent looked down in shame as Officer Barbrady slapped the handcuffs on him. Trent was taken away and Kyle and Cartman looked at each other with a sort of lost look. Stan sighed, resigning to break the ice and say what needed saying.

To be continued...


	37. Season 3 Episode 15

Episode 3-15

Kyle's Choice

"What now?" Stan asked, breaking the deafening silence.

Kyle sighed and folded his arms. He looked at Cartman and lowered his gaze.

"Cartman, I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I do love you, but it's not the same. I hope you understand. I've known Stan all my life, and he's always been there for me in ways no one else has."

"I understand," Cartman replied. "I have Butters too, and I'm not sure what the guy'd do without me. I've always pushed him and stuff. He gave up his parents for me. The least I could do is see this through."

Kyle nodded and took Stan's hand in his own.

"Stan, I'm sorry for what I did. Forgive me?"

"What you just did said it all," Stan agreed smiling. "Kyle I'm glad you still want to be with me. We've known each other our whole lives, and I, I love you."

Kyle smiled and pulled Stan into a kiss. Scott placed his hand on Cartman's shoulder as he watched the act, a bittersweet feeling in his stomach.

"Come on Eric," he said softly. "Let's go home."

Cartman nodded and took one last look back at Kyle and Stan. The two of them were still kissing and caressing, typical. Cartman and Scott walked until they reached home. When they walked in Lianne's eyes widened and she jumped up off the couch.

"My baby!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Eric.

Eric smiled and hugged her too. He heard a sound and looked up to see Butters standing on the stairs.

"Butters!" Cartman said happily.

"Eric!" the blond exclaimed running down the stairs.

The two of them ran into each other's arms. Cartman ran his fingers through the blond's hair gingerly.

"I was so worried," Butters whispered.

"I know," Cartman replied. "I love you."

Butters smiled and a tear ran down his face. Cartman wiped it away and their lips met in a tender kiss. Lianne and Scott stood by smiling, not a care in the world to trouble any of them now. Maybe there would be something else, and so there would be, for this was South Park, but for now they could all live happily, and that was what counted.

To be continued...


	38. Season 4 Episode 1

Season 4-1

The Dream

Author's Note: I've decided that I do want to add to this fic again. I am not sure how many seasons I'll be doing this time, but I hope at least two. Reviews will help.

The cold wind whipped through the air of a moonless night in South Park, Colorado. Stan Marsh could not hear the gust and debris rapping his window, he was too absorbed in sleep. In his mind's eye he was walking through the halls of South Park Elementary, his old school. He hadn't been in these halls in years, but they still looked the same. All was errily silent, not a student or teacher in sight. The sound of a locker creaking made Stan direct his attention. Chills flooded him as he looked around for what had caused it.

"Stan," came a whisper. "Stan..."

Stan's eyes widened, and he looked around frantically.

"Yes?" Stan asked aloud.

"Stan," a soft voice echoed, a girl's. "Stan..."

Stan watched as the door of a nearby classroom creaked open very slowly. He walked toward it and looked in. It was just a classroom. He stepped into it, noticing a drop in the temprature. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him, but when he turned around there was no door there, only solid wall. A strange mist filled the room until he could not see anything before or behind him.

"Stan," came the female voice, now a moan. "Stan..."

"Wendy?" Stan whispered.

Suddenly Wendy was standing before him, but she wasn't pretty and pristine like in life. She was bloody and her hair was dishelved. Her eye sockets were gone, and blood was oozing out of the sockets.

"No!" Stan exclaimed, stumbling back and hitting the wall.

Wendy started slowly walking toward him.

"Stan why did you let me die?" she whispered.

"No," Stan whispered. "I didn't. It was Trent Boyett."

"You allowed it," she wheezed, and her voice was terrible and raspy. "You drove me to him. You're a faggot Stan."

Then her voice changed, becoming mingled with a man's voice.

"Faggot," her voice and the man's said. "You let me die."

"No," Stan whispered.

Wendy's mangled form suddenly vanished into thin air. A shadow materialized in the mist, but it was only a shadow. A man with no form.

"Tell them Stan," said the terrible voice. "Tell them that I'm coming back."

"Who are you?" Stan demanded frantically.

The room suddenly became dark. The shadowy figure dissolved and became a mist, wrapping itself around Stan.

"The Prince of Darkness," the voice whispered on the wind. "Tell them the Prince of Darkness is coming back. Tell them to pray for God to save them."

Stan awoke from the dream screaming like a girl. His mother rushed into the room.

"Stanley!" she said gently. "Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare," Stan whispered. "It was terrible. Worst nightmare I've had since...I don't know."

"It's alright baby," Sharon soothed. "Calm down."

"Kyle," Stan said. "It's Kyle I need. He's coming back."

"Who is?" Sharon asked. "Who's coming back?"

"The Prince of Darkness," Stan spoke strangely. "I don't know who he is. That's all he said. The Prince is coming back."

Across town Butters was clinging to Cartman as he tossed in his sleep. A black haired, black eyed boy dressed in black was in his dream.

"Come on little Butters," the boy teased. "Don't you remember me? Remember your friend Pip? He's in hell right now. You hear me? Pip's in hell, so I'll have a little fun with you."

"Who are you?" Butters asked. "Eric help me!"

"Tubby can't help you," the dark haired boy taunted. "Eric Cartman may be a demon spawn, but I'm the devil of hell. You don't remember me truly? I'm hurt. Maybe this will jog your memory."

The boy raised his finger and Butters cried out as his shirt burst into flame. He woke up, rolling around in agony, as Cartman tried to douse the flames. Finally he beat the fire off his boyfriend with the window drapes.

"Butters, what happened?" Cartman asked, wide eyed.

"The boy in the dream," Butters whispered. "He set me on fire. He said he would jog my memory."

Cartman's eyes widened as he looked at Butters' scorched back.

"What is it Eric?" he whispered.

"Your back," Cartman replied. "Burnt into your back- the letter D."

To be continued...


	39. Season 4 Episode 2

Season 4-2

Cartman and the Devil

Lianne stood dumbstruck, eying the D burnt into Butter's back. Scott and Eric stood by saying nothing at all. Cartman's mouth was very thin and he seemed very tense.

"You're sure?" Lianne whispered.

"Mom I can show you the bed," Cartman replied. "The drapes."

Miss Cartman covered her mouth in horror.

"What kind of devil of hell?" she asked in a whisper. "Who could do something like this?"

Cartman shrugged and crossed his arms, almost like enfolding himself defensively. Scott didn't fail to take note of this, but he said nothing. He knew that whatever his brother was facing now, it was far more dangerous then anything he and his friends had faced before. This was worse then Trent Boyett, this was some kind of devil out of hell. He decided to ask Eric about it.

"Eric," Scott spoke. "Step into the kitchen with me? Let mom handle Butters."

Cartman nodded and followed his older brother into the kitchen. Scott leaned against the counter and eyed him.

"You know something, don't you?" Scott questioned. "I know you do."

"Scott," Cartman spoke quietly, shaking his head.

"What do you know?" his brother pressed.

Eric sighed and looked forward at nothing in particular, but he might have been gazing into eternity.

"Pip," he began. "Pip was another kid who went to school with us at South Park Elementary. He was very timid and cautious by nature. He used to be Butter's best friend. He was killed in Fourth Grade by Mecha-Barbara. Most never knew him as anything other then just shy, quiet Pip, but that wasn't the whole story. Some of us can still remember a brief period back during Third Grade when another kid named Damien appeared at school. It seems like a nightmare, and I hardly remember it now. I don't think I want to remember."

"Damien..." Scott murmmered.

"Yes," Cartman went on. "Damien wasn't like the other children. He could do things, control people, incite anger and darkness in people. Poor Pip. Butters tells me that the poor kid struggled with Damien all his life. Damien was something attached to his soul, almost like a doppleganger, another side. When Pip began to get strong, the older he got, Damien was able to take bodily shape. He was something unnatural. It is said that he was the son of the devil."

Scott's eyes widened in terror. What was this thing, like some kind of anti-Christ?

"I'm not sure I believe it," Cartman said. "I do know though that Damien had strange abilities. We all saw it. Then one day he simply vanished. He was gone without a trace, and Pip was left all alone. Some say he went back to hell with his father. Butters says this isn't so..."

Cartman paused. Both he and Scott became aware of Butters standing at the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes were wide with terror, but his fists were clenched at his sides, like he was trying to be brave. They were both surprised when he spoke.

"Pip said that Damien went into the shadows, because his father said the hour had not yet come. He was still there. He still tormented Pip, until the end..."

Tears filled Butters eyes as he said this, but he went on.

"Poor Pip. He never knew peace. Now his soul is probably in hell, taken there by that wretched Damien."

"Butters," Cartman spoke gently. "Do you think Damien could still exist, without Pip I mean?"

"Not in this world," Butters whispered. "Not on this plane. Damien told Pip that much, that he was the anchor that allows him to exist here. Pip has been dead for nearly six years. I think Damien is trying to find another door into this world. Maybe the hour is now. I'm not sure what that means."

Butters stopped speaking and looked at the wall with wide eyes. Could Damien really be trying to come back? Was the hour now? Cartman looked at Scott, and his brother eyed him back with equal unease.

To be continued...


	40. Season 4 Episode 3

Episode 4-3

An Apparition

_Hell..._

A palace of black granite and other rock, surrounded by fire and eternal night. The Dark Lord sat upon his dark throne, his latest lover Justin Beiber at his side, curled up in his lap like a submissive lap dog. Two other figures were in the room with them, a small runt of a boy with blond hair and dressed very English. The other was tall and slender with jet black hair, black eyes, and a look of pure evil about him.

"The stars are in allignment now," Satan spoke. "The hour has come. You must be reborn into the world, my son, if you are to lead my armies in world domination. Finally the denizens of hell will overrun the world and subdue it."

"This is all Pip's fault," the black haired boy scowled at the petite blond. "We'd still have a body if not for him. He had to go and get crushed by Mecha-Barb."

"I'm s-sorry Damien," Pip said in his thick accent. "I assure you old chap that..."

"Quiet bitch boy!" Damien snapped at him, and a thunder peal accompanied it.

"Now now, Damien," Satan spoke. "Calm down. You will have a body again. We can restore Pip from the dead."

"We both know you don't have the power to do that," Damien pointed out irratably.

"I may not, but it can be done, and it will be," Satan replied. "That is, if our little friend cooperates."

Satan fixed Pip with a demanding death gaze. Pip gulped and nodded meekly. Damien smirked and pat his boy toy on the back affectionately. The connection that he and Pip had wasn't explainable. Still could it really be done?

_South Park, Cartman Residence..._

"How do I know that he won't attack me again when I go to sleep?" Butters asked in fear.

"Butters you can't stay up forever," Cartman told him. "Besides this isn't like Freddy Kryguer or something. Damien's weak. He can't exist properly without Pip."

"If this even is Damien," Butters sighed.

"Look Butters," Cartman said gently. "I'm right here by you. Calm down and go to sleep. I won't let him hurt you."

Butters nodded and lay back against the pillow. He snuggled into Cartman's massive form, and surprisingly it did make him feel safer. Soon he was drifting back into sleep. He was running through darkness. What was he running from? Footfalls behind him, all around him, but nothing.

"Butters," a voice whispered. "Butters..."

"Damien no!" Butters said frantically. "Go away!"

"You cannot escape me," the voice taunted. "I'm coming back."

The darkness faded and became a sort of violet. Now there was someone standing there in his dream. It was his old friend Pip.

"Pip?" Butters asked.

"Yes Butters, it is I," he answered in that same accent. "Have you not forgotten about me?"

"No never," Butters spoke, wiping the moisture gathering in his eyes.

"Damien is trying to come back," Pip said. "He needs me to do it. Whatever you do Butters, be careful of him. Also, I have one more charge of you, but I know I have no right to ask."

"What is it Pip?" Butters asked kindly.

"England," Pip whispered.

"England?" Butters remarked curiously.

Pip's form began to fade.

"I have no more time to explain," the boy said. "England."

Pip faded and the dream melted away, bringing Butters back to consciousness in a cold sweat. The sky was already light outside, casting the sun's rays into the bedroom. Cartman had already gone downstairs.

To be continued...


	41. Season 4 Episode 4

Episode 4-4

Dr. Mephisto's Experiment

Life in South Park became tense and uneasy over the following days. Butters continued to be tormented with dreams of Damien, but it appeared he was weak without Pip. He didn't set Butters on fire again, or hurt him physically. Pip did not appear again.

Cartman tried every means to protect his boyfriend from the devil child, including blessed candles and a crucifix. Nothing worked so far.

That brings us to another Saturday in South Park. It was lunch time at the Cartman residence. Scott was eating a sandwich and reading a book, while Lianne sipped coffee and played with her hair. Eric snorted and protested as Butters wrapped his arm around his shoulder and tried to feed him a piece of bacon.

"Butters, I can feed myself," Cartman protested.

Butters grinned and held the bacon at Eric's lips.

"Come on," Butters prodded him. "Open."

Cartman grumbled and allowed Butters to feed him. He huffed and looked away. Butters giggled playfully.

"You guys come on," Scott protested. "Get a room."

"Got one," Cartman laughed.

The phone ringing brought them out of their conversation. Eric walked over to the reciever and answered it.

"Cartman," he spoke into the reciever. "Who? Dr. Mephesto?"

Scott looked up at Eric meaningfully. Why would that quack be calling?

"I'll find out," Cartman said. "It's not like the four of us are glued to each other. This isn't Third Grade. Okay then."

He hung up the reciever.

"God damn it," he sighed.

"What is it Eric?" Butters asked.

"That old quack wants me and my friends to help out with an experiment," Cartman said. "I try to tell people. Me, Kyle, and Stan aren't up each other's asses all the time. This isn't the damn Fourth Grade."

Scott shook his head and snorted. His brother's antics were truly something at times. Cartman grumbled under his breath and picked up the reciever. He dialed a number while Butters and Scott looked on expectantly.

"Sup Jew," Cartman spoke into the reciever. "Never mind that! Kyle, listen. That old quack wants us to help him. Yes, Dr. Mephesto. Well I don't know, are we actually doing this or not? Okay, let your boyfriend know."

Cartman slammed the reciever down. He eyed Butters strangely.

"You coming or not?" he asked.

_Hell..._

Satan opened his eyes and smirked. Damien looked at him meaningfully.

"It won't be long my child," Satan spoke. "The hour is near. The Prince of Darkness will rise, and Hell will engulf the Earth!"

To be continued...


	42. Season 4 Episode 5

Episode 4-5

Double Butter

Stan and Kyle exchanged hesitant glances with one another from where they were standing outside of Dr. Mephisto's front door in the snow. Dare they knock and see what the old quack was up to now? Their visits to this place had never been pleasant. Cartman stood behind them looking even less enthusiastic while Butters clung to his arm nervously. Kenny was the only one that seemed indifferent, though that might have been because his expression couldn't be seen beneath his orange hoodie. Stan sighed and knocked gently a few times. The slide in the door opened. No doubt the mad old man was checking to make sure it was who he was expecting. It was known that Dr. Mephisto liked secrecy as well as solitude. Over the years the old madman had become less and less social. He was rarely seen around town. There was sound of locks clicking and the door cracked slightly ajar.

"Come in boys," came the sinister tone of Dr. Mephisto. "Make it quick."

The six of them stepped into the house they had not visited in several years, and the less the better. Dr. Mephisto clicked the locks back in place and walked on, they not needing him to say anything to follow. He led them into his basement, just as they had come to expect.

"I thank you for coming boys," Mephisto told them. "I called you here because of a dream I have been having for several nights previous. You, Leopold Stotch, have been in it."

"M-me sir?" Butters stammered nervously, reminding them strongly of his old boyhood timid self.

"Indeed," Mephisto went on. "I want to try an experiment. Now mind you, nothing painful or terrible, I just need a bit of your DNA."

"My DNA?" Butters asked curiously. "For what?"

Mephisto handed him a cotton swab.

"You'll see," he said vaguely. "Just swab that around in your mouth for about 30 seconds."

Butters looked at Eric curiously, who nodded, so shrugging, he swabbed his mouth with it. He handed it over to the doc who placed it in a plastic bag and proceeded over to a machine they recognized from several years previous, a cloner.

"You're not going to..." Kyle began, but stopped when Mephisto placed the swab in the machine, answering his question for him.

Several lights flashed on and off and a grinding of gears was heard. Steam filled the doctor's glass tank, as the young friends exchanged nervous glances.

(Hell)

"The time is come," Satan shouted at Pip suddenly.

"You heard bitch boy," Damien said snidely. "Soon, very soon, I will rise!"

"In time," Satan smirked. "The boy first. This is the beginning of the end for God and Jesus."

Pip cast a nervous glance around and then vanished. His soul had somehow escaped the lake of fire.

(Dr. Mephisto's Lab)

Cartman watched the steam begin to lessen with wide eyes, as Butters covered his mouth with his hands in terror. Stan and Kyle merely exchanged glances, as Kenny yawned. The doc on the other hand looked livid and slightly mad, watching with a grin. A figure could be seen and as the steam disapated completely an exact copy of Butters could be seen standing in the nude. Like Butters, and yet not like him. He was more like an empty shell, neither moving or showing any signs of awareness. The lights flicked off and on, a thunderclap was heard, and the Butters clone gave a jerk and his eyes seemed to be aware for the first time.

"Holy cow, is it conscious?" Mephisto whispered.

Butters buried his face in Eric's shoulder, who cast a ticked off look at the doctor. Mephisto pressed a button on the wall and the glass ascended into the ceiling. The Butters clone stepped forward and paused, feeling his face with his fingers, as though refusing to believe he was actual flesh. Then he cast a look at his counterpart.

"Butters," the clone spoke with a thick accent which they couldn't quite place.

"Ah!" Butters yelped backing up several paces. "Eric!"

"It's okay Butters," Cartman replied, though he didn't sound so sure himself.

"Mad old quack!" Kyle turned on Mephisto. "What the fuck is wrong with you? This goes against every natural law!"

"Kyle?" the clone spoke, making the Jewish boy pause and look on in shock.

"What gives?" Kyle whispered, trying to keep the fear from his face. "Just what...who are you?"

"It's me," the clone replied, pausing for effect. "Pip."

"No," Butters gasped looking like he might die of fright. "It can't be..."

"Don't be so certain," Mephisto muttered mysteriously with an unreadable expression. "A clone shouldn't have a soul or a sense of self at all. Science has no reason to believe they should, and yet somehow he does."

"It's true," the clone insisted. "I have come back Butters...back from the world of the dead."

Butters took a breath and gave a jerk, fainting into Eric's arms.

"Butters," Cartman exclaimed, shaking his boyfriend. "Butters!"

To be continued...


	43. Season 4 Episode 6

Episode 4-6

Damien's Malice

(?)

The flames dancing on the wick of the black candles were the only light to be seen in the pitch black bedroom. A seventeen year old boy, troubled and disturbed yet barely seen in the dim light proceeded to the mirror hanging between the candles.

"No one understands me," the teen whispered. "They will soon see that I'm not crazy."

He raised the athemae in his right hand to his forehead, barely touching the skin with the knife's sharp tip. The mirror began to glow with a dark light tainted with a kind of blackness. The boy kneeled as a figure appeared in the glass, another young figure with black hair and piercing black eyes.

"What is your bidding master?" the teen spoke quietly.

"The time has come," the figure in the mirror replied. "Remember that if you succeed you will have power beyond your wildest imagining. You are to cross sea and land to the place I have told you of, and retrieve what you well know of."

"Yes my Lord," the boy replied meekly. "I will not fail you."

"Excellent," the mirror image laughed. "Soon you will have all the power you desire, the power to put the world at your feet, when I have risen again.

(South Park, Cartman residence)

Butters stirred and stretched himself, yawning. He was lying on something soft. Then he gasped and his eyes shot open as he remembered his last conscious memory. He was lying in he and Eric's bed at their house. They had gone to visit the mad old quack. Butters hoped it was all a dream. He nervously stood up and slipped his feet into his house slippers. Eric must have changed him into his pajamas. How long had he been unconscious? Surely not since the previous day. No, he hadn't been sleeping well. He likely had lapsed from unconsciousness into the much needed sleep his body lacked. The early morning sun was illuminating the room, so he knew it was early. He walked into the hall, and sure enough voices could be heard downstairs.

"I'm really worried about Butters," Eric was saying.

"You don't think he's losing his mind do you?" Lianne asked with a hint of fear to her tone.

"Naw mom," came Scott's voice. "Butters isn't the type to just go batshit insane. He's been through a lot. He's stronger then you all think."

Butters smiled to hear Eric's brother defending him, but how strange that Scott would speak on his behalf. Part of him would always remember Scott Tenorman as that ninth grade bully they all used to know. He proceeded down the stairs and took in the sight of Lianne standing up with her arms folded, looking tense. Cartman was sitting on the couch with one of his unreadable expressions, while Scott was sitting in the longue chair sipping coffee.

"Hey Butters," the ginger greeted plesantly. "Morning."

"Morning Scott," he replied. "How long was I out?"

"All of yesterday evening and last night," Eric replied. "I just don't know what to think."

"Oh Eric don't be worried," Butters said kindly, faking a slight smile.

"I'm worried about you," Cartman replied honestly. "This isn't like you Butters. Things don't just get to you like this. I antagonized you for years when we were kids. Your parents gave you hell, and you took it all in stride."

"Don't remind me," Butters grumbled.

"Sorry," Cartman said with a grimace. "Why don't you get some coffee? Mom how about some television?"

"Sure sweetie," she said grabbing the remote and clicking it on.

"This just in," came the voice of Chris Swollenballs, the South Park anchor. "Someone has apparently stolen the corpse of a young boy, one Pip Phillip from the South Park cemetary. The grave robber apparently struck at..."

But the voice seemed distant as they all looked at each other in horror. Butters looked as though he might keel over as Cartman stood up and supported him.

"P-Pip," Butters stammered. "Why him? Why is he haunting me? First that weird dream about that mad doctor cloning me and Pip..."

"Butters," Cartman cut in seriously. "That wasn't a dream."

Butters gave a little gasp and went limp as he fainted a second time into Eric's arms.

"Why?" Cartman whispered to himself, as he looked into his boyfriend's still face, worry and fear expressed in his own.


	44. Season 4 Episode 7

Episode 4-7

Ghost of the Past

Pip took in his surroundings through the eyes of his new clone body. He was pretty sure he'd been here before, in Stan's house, years ago. He had just woken up. The day before had been quite hectic, with his leaving hell and returning in a clone of Butters. He was pretty sure that he was safe here, that Damien couldn't get to him and use him for his evil plans. Butters had passed out, and so they'd all taken him back to Eric's house. The mad doc had been nice enough to give them a lift anyway. He knew it must be surprising to them all that he should return in a clone body. He really didn't understand how it had happened exactly. He'd been in hell one second, and then he'd felt a sort of pull before coming to inside his new vessel. Maybe it had something to do with how close he and Butters were in spirit. He had been a soul without a body in the afterlife, and then suddenly an empty vessel was available with no soul, and it just happened to be the vessel of his former best friend. After they'd made sure Butters was safe at Eric's house they'd all stuck around and chatted for awhile. They all touched on the years since he'd been dead of course. Many strange things had happened as they always did in South Park, and apparently the last year or so had been one of the strangest. Eric's brother Scott had returned, Wendy Testaburger had been murdered by the gang's former nemesis Trent Boyett, and now he was just the latest in a string of strange happenings. It made Pip think to realize how much Stan and the others had already been through before all of this. After they had all finished discussing it had been decided that Pip should probably go home with Stan and Kyle, so that Butters wouldn't have another fright when he awakened. After that it had been mostly chit chat before Pip had retired to Shelly Marsh's old bedroom to go to sleep. Sleep, something he hadn't experienced in so long. It was over way too quickly. He made his way downstairs to see what his friends were doing.

(?)

The teen in black knelt before the mirror and touched the athemae to his forehead once more. A garbage bag lay behind him on his bedroom floor with a foul odor coming from it. The mirror's image twisted and became the entity once more.

"You have it?" the boy in the mirror asked.

"Yes my Lord," the servant answered.

"Excellent," Damien laughed. "Now we can bring my good half back from the dead and I can regain physical form. Perform the rite I taught you. Immediately!"

The teen rose and took out some black candles, lighting them and plaing them in a star pattern. He removed the decayed corpse of Pip from the bag and placed it in the star's center. He raised the athemae.

"Dark Lord, hear my call," the teen began. "I call unto thee! What is spiritual is spiritual, and what is flesh is flesh. Let the Lord of carnal and flesh restore this form."

A bolt of lightning struck through a nearby window and hit the corpse. The candles began to flicker.

"Let the Lord of carnal and flesh restore this form!" the teen commanded with passion.

The decayed flesh began to brighten and become natural looking. It stretched itself and eveloped the exposed bones. Before long there lay Pip's body just as in life, with his long hair and fair face. Damien laughed from within the mirror's depths and spoke.

"I the son of perdition command this corpse's soul to return!" he thundered in a commanding voice. "Lord and Father, release this soul from hell and return it unto this!"

Nothing happened at all. The teen looked around nervously. Damien's face paled and then he raged.

"Damn it! What's happening? Why is there no soul?"

"My Lord," the teen trembled.

"The soul has returned to elsewhere," Damien whispered to himself. "So be it, good and faithful servant. It won't be like really existing, but your body shall serve me!"

There was a flash of light and the figure in the mirror was gone. The teen was thrown back and hit his bedroom wall with a force. His eyes opened and they had a new gleam to them, a black shadow of menace.

To be continued...


End file.
